


Как раскрыть сердце (How To Unfold a Heart)

by Lesli_rus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, BAMF John, BAMF John Watson, BAMFs do that, Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mentioned Eurus Holmes, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Mary Morstan/John Watson, Slow Burn, Topping from the Bottom, yep, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus
Summary: К огорчению Шерлока, возвращение Джона на Бейкер-стрит с Рози лишь временное. Ежедневные прогулки Шерлока в Риджентс-парк с Джоном и Рози проясняют забытые детские воспоминания и упущенные возможности. Но с каждым походом в парк, Шерлок также ощущает растущее чувство надежды. И так происходит до тех пор, пока ужасы прошлого неожиданно возвращаются в загадочной записке, сложенной в форме сердца. Чтобы расшифровать послание, Шерлок должен раскрыть природу окружающих его сердец, в том числе и своего собственного.Пост 4 сезон. POV Шерлок. Кейс фик.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Комфорт от дискомфорта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Unfold a Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527928) by [elwinglyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre). 



> Присоединяйтесь к моей группе в ВК. Там я рассказываю о том, что будет опубликовано в ближайшее время - https://vk.com/johnlock_only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Моя благодарность бете siasi за вычитку!
> 
> Все ошибки мои и только мои:)
> 
> Внимание: Пожалуйста, активные ссылки - только в ЛС (информация о том, как со мной связаться указана в профиле)!

Добро есть зло или зло есть добро, солнечно или пасмурно, сидеть на скамейке в Риджентс-парке стало моим воскресным времяпрепровождением. Это не обязанность и никогда ею не будет. Наблюдать, как растет Рози, доставляет мне удовольствие. Удивительно наблюдать за Джоном, наблюдающим за Рози.

Я бы и хотел сказать, что это дополняет меня, но не могу.

Я долго думал о том, каково это — иметь полноценные отношения с Джоном Ватсоном. Трудно избежать напоминаний об этом, видя, как Джон одной рукой раскачивает Рози на [качели-карусели](https://ibb.co/pKs0nb5).

Мы постоянно упускали свой шанс: женат на работе, великое падение с Бартса или выстрел Мэри в грудь. И все же после всех этих долгих месяцев и лет мне была предоставлена возможность наблюдать их вместе. Наконец-то у меня появилась надежда. Мое сердце стучит и грохочет, как тарелки, когда рука Джона толкает зеленую доску вниз. Рози визжит от восторга, взмывая ввысь. Внутри все сжимается, когда приходит время опустить ее. Джон не отпускает конец доски. Нет, он никогда этого не сделает. Рука зависает в воздухе вместе с доской, позволяя Рози затрепетать от ощущения падения. Он позволил силе гравитации утянуть ее вниз, но смягчил удар прежде, чем она стукнулась о землю, применив идеальную противодействующую силу. Она замедляется как раз достаточно. Рози подпрыгивает на сидении, когда качели оказываются внизу, на земле. Ее смех чист и прозрачен. Он напоминает мне бабочек, порхающих в голубом небе.

Я чувствую себя так, будто нахожусь на тех же самых качелях с теми же самыми невыразимыми взлетами и падениями, с Джоном, контролирующим движение на противоположной стороне. Иногда я просто зависаю в воздухе, ожидая, когда же выпрыгнет желудок. В другие дни я нахожусь в свободном падении, никогда не приземляюсь, никогда не испытываю этого приятного момента внизу, как Рози. Неужели я никогда не познаю радости от ощущения благополучного приземления?

Я вздыхаю. По крайней мере, Джон и Рози остались со мной, в доме на Бейкер-стрит. Я знаю, что должен чувствовать себя обманутым или ощущать, что нахожусь в подвешенном состоянии, но сегодня меня все устраивает. В настоящий момент все справедливо.

Ее маленькие кулачки крепко сжимают ручку качели. Она мило хихикает. Рози взмывает в голубое небо над головой. Ее светлые кудри блестят и подпрыгивают. И снова Джон делает все возможное, чтобы конец сидения с его стороны опустился к земле с силой, достаточной, чтобы подбросить ее вверх, но при этом удержать на месте.

— Выше, папочка, выше! — визжит она от радости, не беспокоясь о том, что следующий толчок может подбросить ее в воздух. Кажется, у нас с трехлетней Рози одинаковые предпочтения, но с одной разницей: я знаю, что значит для Джона отпустить конец со своей стороны. Я слишком хорошо помню те времена, когда он это сделал.

Когда он благополучно останавливает качели, ветер сдувает волосы со лба Джона. С тех пор как я встретил его впервые, соотношение между золотыми и серебряными нитями изменилось, но ценность их для меня неизмерима.

— Пора идти, — говорит Джон.

Она не в восторге, когда отец говорит, что пора уходить.

— Нет, я хочу остаться. Еще, еще, — умоляет она.

Джон берет ее на руки, но она брыкается. Ее маленькие розовые кроссовки мечутся вокруг, когда она извивается у него на руках в отчаянной попытке снова опуститься на сиденье.

Я так похож на нее.

Я иду рядом с Джоном. Он перестает нести ее и опускает на землю, держа Рози за крошечную ручку, и она следует за нами. Мы — снимок семьи, какой могли бы стать, если бы приложили совместные усилия.

Две ночи назад мне приснилось, что мы с Джоном выбираем обои с пчелами и уютную детскую кроватку. В этом мире грез Мэри не было и никогда не существовало. Рози была нашим ребенком. Я хотел бы сказать, что это было мое подсознание в работе, но это не так. Это то, чего я действительно хочу.

Многие психологи говорили мне, что сны — это окно в подсознание. Из личного опыта я знаю, что это правда. Это мое окно, моя отдушина и моя тюрьма. Но это не по-настоящему. Это окно, отделяющее меня от внешнего мира. Я не могу ни прикоснуться, ни услышать. Жужжат пчелы, перелетая от цветка к цветку, а я могу только наблюдать. Мои чувства к Джону остаются невысказанными. Это моя самая заветная мечта — проснуться и встать в саду рядом с ульями, чтобы рассказать Джону, что творится у меня на душе. Я хочу слышать жужжание пчел, чувствовать летний ветерок и ощущать прохладу осенней ночи. Я хочу рассказать о том, что лежит на сердце, но голос подводит. Я боюсь ответа, который могу получить, поэтому ничего не говорю. И все же сны издеваются надо мной и кричат: «Ха, глупец! Вот жизнь, которой у тебя никогда не будет».

Он не мой, она не моя. Я люблю их, как своих, но они не мои. Я все еще надеюсь, что могли бы быть. Мне снится, что мы с Джоном идем по Риджентс-парку, держась за руки. Мне снится, что Джон стягивает одеяло, его борода колется, когда он меня целует. И тогда я просыпаюсь.

По крайней мере, он снова живет со мной. В любом случае он здесь с Рози.

Я мог бы спросить, как долго, но не хочу знать ответ. Зачем мне вообще знать, когда это закончится? Завершение приносит боль. Лучше всего не думать об этом, а запихнуть эти мысли в одно из мест в чертогах и запереть дверь. До того дня, когда это случится, они рядом со мной. Мне больше не нужно притворяться, что Джон наверху, в своей комнате. Он здесь, где и должен быть.

Я притворяюсь, что это действительно не имеет значения. Они живут со мной — и этого достаточно. Я дорожу опустошенными кастрюлями и сковородками из шкафа, надписями цветными карандашами, нацарапанными на стенах, и крошечными комбинезонами со следами яблочного сока на нагруднике. Они — талисманы моей тоски. Я отталкиваю воспоминания о тяжелых временах, когда у меня даже их не было.

_— Мэри повсюду. Я не могу там жить. Только не с воспоминаниями, — сказал он всего несколько недель назад. Его глаза были полны слез, готовыми пролиться по щекам._

_— Твоя комната все еще наверху._

Дурацкое приглашение. Мне следовало сказать гораздо больше.

Я должен был сказать: «Твоя комната в том же состоянии, в каком ты ее оставил, ждет тебя», или «Тебе с Рози будут очень рады, если вы переедете жить сюда», или даже лучше — «Пожалуйста, возвращайся, здесь твой дом».

Несмотря на мое неуклюжее приглашение, они приехали и остались, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. Как сказал Джон: «Пока мы не найдем подходящее место».

Слава богу, он не искал. Последние несколько дней я прятал эту часть газеты от Джона. Каждый раз, когда Джон что-то ищет в Интернете, я отвлекаю его расследованием, вопросом или неуместным комментарием.

Так легко не заметить розовые погремушки на кофейном столике и деревянные кубики на полу. Я принимаю все это, вместе с плюшевым мишкой Рози в моем кресле. На самом деле, пока Джон держал ее на руках, она поднесла Тедди к моему лицу, и я поцеловал его, потому что это означает, что они здесь, со мной, возвращаются из Риджентс-парка.

— Хороший Тедди, — говорит она. — Поцелуй.

Я целую Тедди.

— Очень хороший Тедди, — улыбаюсь в ответ.

Я дорожу каждым разом, когда целую Тедди и кружкой-непроливайкой, потому что однажды нам придется их упаковать. Но не сегодня. Сегодня я счастлив, гуляя рядом с ними. Завтра я надеюсь все еще быть счастливым. До тех пор, пока я смогу удерживать Джона от переезда.

Я решаю, что мне нужно перестать смотреть на свою жизнь как на то, чего у меня никогда не будет, и напомнить себе о том, что я делаю.

Я смотрю, как хихикает Рози, когда Джон выгоняет ее с клумбы миссис Армстронг. У меня перехватывает дыхание и я понимаю, что счастлив.

_Я._

Мы поднимаемся по ступенькам в 221Б, и, как обычно, после первых четырех ступенек Рози улыбается мне и поднимает руки.

— Подними меня, — настаивает она. — Вверх!

Пока я несу ее остаток пути, она визжит, просто, чтобы услышать эхо. Наверху лестницы она всегда, всегда сжимает мой нос своими пухлыми пальцами и выпаливает:

— Бип, бип!

Ее лицо озаряется широкой улыбкой, когда она щиплет меня за нос.

— Би-бип! — говорю я, и она смеется над моим дурацким голосом.

Почему я вообще поверил Майкрофту, когда он сказал мне, что забота — это не преимущество? Было время до Джона, когда я думал, что любовь — это не то, что я способен почувствовать. Мое сердце не знало, что существуют армейские врачи или маленькие девочки, сующие свой нос повсюду. Но я ошибся. Теперь я знаю, что всегда любил. Я просто не узнал это чувство. Я могу любить. Я люблю. Я люблю Джона Ватсона. Я люблю Рози Ватсон. Я даже люблю своего несносного, напыщенного брата.

Я думаю об этом слишком много и слишком часто. Я думаю об этом, пока мы по очереди присматриваем за Рози и готовим ужин. Сегодня это быстро и легко, нужно лишь разогреть куриные крылышки и сварить фасоль с картофелем.

Рози держит куриные крылышки так же, как собирает насекомых на тротуаре. Она берет каждый кусочек курицы пальцами и протягивает всем на обозрение. Она съедает каждый кусочек курицы из своей тарелки. А еще она умоляет меня поделиться. Я с удовольствием отдаю ей эти отвратительные кусочки.

Это напоминает мое собственное детство: Майкрофт и я с мамой и папой за столом. И если я ухвачусь за это воспоминание, то смогу увидеть Эвр. Она ненавидела морковь так же сильно, как и я.

После ужина — пижама и сказка. Джон ведет ее наверх и укладывает спать, но сказочник — я. Сегодня — [«Баю-баюшки,](https://ibb.co/Hz30n9w) [Луна»](https://ibb.co/phccCS7)1. Я прочел ее три раза, а потом «еще раз», прежде чем она крепко уснула. Это всегда последние слова, которые она произносит перед тем, как закрыть сонные глаза.

Я смотрю на нее сверху вниз, потом выключаю свет. Оглядываю комнату. Две кровати в маленькой комнате Джона — тесновато, но мы справились. Скоро настанет время, когда Рози понадобится собственная комната. Она не сможет делить ее с Джоном так долго. Это побудит Джона возобновить поиски другого места. Миссис Хадсон говорит, что я должен поговорить с ним о том, чтобы остаться.

Я подумал, что лучше иметь хороший план, прежде чем спрашивать. Мы с Хаддерс строим планы по расширению нашего жилого пространства. У меня уже есть планы этажей.

Спускаясь вниз, я вижу, что Джон приготовил нам чай. Недавно он нашел пряную смесь в новом чайном магазине на Бейкер-стрит, и она стала нашей любимой.

— Это вызывает привыкание, — говорю я.

Джон соглашается. Он делает глоток и стонет, потом берет свой ноутбук и садится в старое кресло. Я нашел еще одно цветастое кресло. Особенно старался найти такое, чтобы оно не только напоминало прежнее кресло Джона, но, и чтобы он чувствовал то же самое, когда сидел, чтобы подушки обнимали все те же места. Он скрещивает ноги и делает еще один глоток, отставляет свой чай в сторону и кладет ноутбук перед собой на колени. Пока он пишет в блог, я лежу на диване и наблюдаю за ним из-под полуопущенных век. Я потягиваюсь и делаю глоток чая, положив ноутбук на живот. Просматриваю несколько электронных писем в поиске возможных новых дел, а затем решаю прочитать то, что недавно написал Джон. Это всегда отличное развлечение. Он скрывает свои сообщения перед публикацией, но я знаю пароль.

Ничего интересного в посте, который он редактирует. Я перехожу к его последней записи. Читаю комментарии, когда натыкаюсь на это: _«Вы просто БАМФ, доктор Ватсон!»_

Я шевелю пальцами ног, а потом отрываю взгляд от экрана и смотрю на Джона. Он долбит двумя пальцами по клавиатуре. Я кашляю пару раз. Он не замечает.

— Джон?! — говорю я, привлекая его внимание.

Он хмыкает, когда я прерываю. Очки для чтения сползают с носа, когда он приподнимает бровь. Мое сердце учащенно бьется.

Я смотрю на него, озадаченный. Я знаю, он раздражен тем, что я его прервал, но я должен знать.

— Джон, что такое БАМФ?

— Что? — моргает Джон.

— Джейкоб Соверсби написал у тебя в блоге, что ты — БАМФ. Что это такое?

— «Чувак-стальные-яйца», — покачав головой и рассмеявшись отвечает Джон.

— _В самом деле?_ — в моем голосе слышался шок от того, что я был настолько слеп. Честно говоря, я не хотел, чтобы мой тон звучал недоверчиво, хотя на самом деле каждая клеточка моего тела верила, что это безусловная правда. Когда я смотрю фильмы о Джеймсе Бонде и ужасный цикл — «Крепкий орешек», я часто слышу этот термин из уст Джона. Размышляя о прошлых поступках Джона и о том, как он стоял, расставив ноги с «ЗИГ-Зауэром»2 в руке, я знаю, что это правда.

— Да, так Соверсби написал.

Принятие. Джон знает, что он один из них. Ну конечно, крутые парни знают, что они крутые.

В момент просветления я осознаю, что я упускал все эти годы. До некоторой степени я понимаю человеческую природу. Я изучал ее, чтобы улучшить свое дедуктивное мышление. Джон всегда был надежным. Но при этом он — противоречив. Я понимаю, что эта сторона Джона Ватсона позволяет охарактеризовать его. Это может объяснить его нежелание признавать эту часть своей сексуальности, даже самому себе. Как крутой парень, он, скорее всего, имеет определенную личность, которую нужно поддерживать. Я думаю об отсылках на эти качества и общие черты.

Джон продолжает писать, пока я гуглю «Крутые парни» + определение. Наряду с видео на YouTube и ссылками на Сэмюэла Джексона я нахожу поучительный блог на эту тему.

Джон зевает, закрывает ноутбук и кладет его на стол рядом с собой.

— Я иду спать. Выключишь свет, когда будешь ложиться?

Джон встает и потягивается.

— Можешь выключить прямо сейчас, если хочешь, — говорю я.

Джон кивает и выключает лампу рядом с собой, оставляет включенной ту, что рядом со мной.

Я со вздохом наблюдаю, как Джон поднимается по лестнице, а затем возвращаюсь к экрану ноутбука.

Согласно блогу о двенадцати характеристиках крутых парней, они испытывают комфорт, находясь в некомфортных ситуациях. Это не просто метафора. Они любят тесные пространства. Шкафы, тупики. Дайте им его, и они будут наслаждаться этим. Я сразу понял, что это про Джона. Вот почему я заманил его словами «может быть опасно...» и Джон был там — и душой, и телом.

Было так много случаев, когда мы были зажаты в тесном пространстве, прижаты боками друг к другу, рты на расстоянии лишь вздоха, но ни один из нас ничего не предпринял.

Я захлопываю ноутбук и выключаю лампу за диваном, пропущенную Джоном. Лишь лунный свет освещает гостиную, когда я ухожу в «чертоги». В них я помню Джона «чуваком-со-стальными-яйцами».

_— Убери свой локоть от моего чертового лица, — хихикает Джон._

_Я шикаю на него, когда кто-то входит в комнату. А-а, миссис Фабертон. Тепло его тела передается мне, когда оно прижимается ближе. Да, это был очень большой сундук, но внутри оставалось очень мало места. Дыхание Джона влажно оседает на моей шее. Пистолет Джона упирается мне в бедро. Или, по крайней мере, я думаю, что это пистолет. Я так же тверд, как и его оружие, и пытаюсь не отодвинуться от движений Джона Ватсона, но только создаю их еще больше._

_Я слышу, как миссис Фабертон стучит каблуками по полу и выходит за дверь. Я выжидаю двадцать секунд и говорю Джону, чтобы он откинул крышку._

Я заново проигрываю все случаи, когда мы были в подобных тесных пространствах. Несколько часов спустя я открываю глаза. Сейчас утро, восходит солнце3. Мне нравится эта песня Битлз. Я играю ее для Джона на скрипке вместе с другими любимыми им популярными мелодиями. И он, и Рози наслаждаются ими. Джон говорит, что моя интерпретация этой песни как «напор солнца, когда оно выходит из облаков», и это действительно заставляет его чувствовать себя «в порядке».

Думаю, что заключение, к которому я пришел относительно Джона, очень на это похоже — действительно просветляет и заставляет меня чувствовать, что мир — хорошее место.

Было время, когда для меня было необычно заниматься самоанализом. После появления Джона — это стало постоянным занятием. До того дня, когда я встретил его в Бартсе, я редко заглядывал внутрь себя, проверить, все ли со мной «в порядке». Я обнаружил, что с тех пор мы регулярно задаем друг другу этот вопрос.

Жаль, что я не занялся самоанализом гораздо раньше, не проверил, все ли в порядке и не посмотрел, почему. Хотя осознание своих чувств полезно, но ключевым моментом является понимание причины. Это также предотвращает недопонимания.

Хотя Джон был одним из тех, кто, как мой моральный компас, хранил истину и правдивость, он все еще слеп в отношении нас, в том, кто мы друг другу. Мне очень жаль, что я лгал, не только в серьезных вещах, но и по мелочи. Интересно, как часто мы оба говорили, что мы в порядке, когда на самом деле были не в порядке. Этот аспект изменился вместе с моим сердцем — или с тем, что я так долго отрицал. Когда я перестану говорить Джону, что со мной все в порядке, в то время как разрывается от боли сердце?

Я сказал себе, что упустил этот шанс. Я позволил выбору просочиться сквозь пальцы как песок. Я думал, что уже давно упустил свой шанс. «Я в порядке», говорил я. «Я женат на работе», сказал я тогда. У меня был пляж, полный песка, а потом он превратился в несколько песчинок в песочных часах. Я должен поскорее перевернуть их, пока еще не поздно.

Где-то между мыслями о дополнительной спальне и новой аббревиатурой для Джона я засыпаю.

Я просыпаюсь и слышу, как Рози напевает _«О, ты знаешь Маффина?»_ 4 еще даже до того, как скрипучие ступеньки выдают их.

Мне не нужно видеть их, я и так знаю, что Джон держит Рози на руках. Слышится успокаивающий звук шагов Джона по лестнице. Он проходит через кухню и останавливается в дверях, увидев меня, растянувшегося на диване.

— Ты не ложился? — его выцветший фланелевый халат касается дверного проема.

— Боюсь, что опять задремал здесь, — отвечаю, садясь и запуская руки в спутанные волосы.

— Вниз, — требует Рози.

Джон спускает ее на пол, и она бежит через комнату, шлепая босыми ногами, забираясь ко мне на колени. Теперь Рози вертится на мне, смешливая и слишком энергичная для семи тридцати утра.

Есть что-то особенное в том, как Джон улыбается, глядя на нас с Рози. Это и радостно, и грустно одновременно.

— Я приготовлю кофе, — говорит Джон. Что он и делает. И завтрак. Яйца и тосты с помидорами. Снова.

Рози никогда не устанет есть, за исключением...

— Никаких носков на ногах5.

И так каждый раз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От Автора:  
> Названия глав основаны на исследованиях Шерлока (и моих) о признаках BAMF. Во время исследования был найден юмористический блог Дэвида Бурка, который, после составления заметок, оформил их в блог (https://www.mrdbourke.com/bamf/). Названия глав взяты из его двенадцати признаков и других идей, найденных мной в интернете.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> 1 — «Баю-баюшки, Луна» — это американская детская книга, написанная Маргарет Уайз Браун и проиллюстрированная Клементом Хердом. Она была опубликована 3 сентября 1947 года и является широко известной сказкой на ночь. На нем изображен кролик, говорящий «Спокойной ночи» всему окружающему: «Спокойной ночи, комната. Спокойной ночи, луна. Спокойной ночи, корова, прыгающая через Луну. Спокойной ночи, свет, и красный шар...».
> 
> В той зеленой комнате,  
> В теплой, сонной комнате  
> Был воздушный шарик -  
> Летучий, новый -  
> И две картины: одна с коровой,  
> Другая с медвежатами — сонными, мохнатыми,  
> Два котенка-невелички,  
> Шерстяные рукавички,  
> И кукольный дом,  
> И мышка с хвостом,  
> И кашка в миске: молочный рис,  
> И бабушка в кресле: она сказала «Тс-с...»  
> Баю-баю, комната,  
> Вся большая комната!  
> Баю-бай, луна в окне  
> И корова на стене,  
> Баю-баю, шарик -  
> Летучий фонарик,  
> Баю-бай, медвежатки -  
> Пока вам в кроватки.  
> Баю-бай, котята озорные,  
> И варежки шерстяные,  
> И носки, и часы,  
> И хвосты, и носы.  
> Баю, домик-игрушка,  
> Баю, мышка-норушка,  
> И огонь, и водичка,  
> И пустая страничка,  
> И молочный рис,  
> И бабушкино «Тс-с...»  
> Баю-баюшки, звезды,  
> И воздух ночной,  
> И весь мир, укутанный ти-ши-ной!
> 
> 2 — SIG Sauer GmbH (ЗИГ Зауэр ГмбХ) — немецкая компания, производитель стрелкового оружия, входящая в состав базирующегося в Швейцарии холдинга Lüke & Ortmeier Gruppe. Имеет филиалы: в США — SIG Sauer Inc. и в Швейцарии — Swiss Arms AG, ранее известная как Schweizerische Industrie Gesellschaft (SIG). 
> 
> Компания SIG была основана как вагонный завод, построенный в 1853 году Фридрихом Пейер им Хофом, Хейнрихом Мосером и Конрадом Нехером. После того, как завод выиграл контракт на производство 30000 винтовок для швейцарского федерального министерства обороны, название было изменено на Schweizerische Industrie Gesellschaft (рус. Швейцарское промышленное общество).
> 
> SIG производила серию хорошо продуманных и высококачественных полуавтоматических пистолетов SIG 200, но их высокая стоимость ограничивала продажи. Тогда SIG начала разрабатывать пистолет, который был бы передовым, но доступным по цене.  
> В то же время принятие в Швейцарии новых законов, касающихся экспорта оружия, серьезно ограничило возможности компаний в этом отношении. В результате SIG нашла для себя заграничного партнера в лице немецкого производителя оружия J.P. Sauer & Sohn, на производственных мощностях которой SIG могла бы выпускать разработанные ей конструкции, и беспрепятственно экспортировать их в другие страны. Перед Второй мировой войной компания Sauer в основном производила дробовики и охотничьи ружья. Во время войны Sauer выпустила один из наиболее известных и передовых полуавтоматических пистолетов Sauer 38H, который использовался офицерами вермахта и СС, а также личным составом полиции и некоторых полувоенных формирований гитлеровской Германии. Тем не менее после войны Sauer ушла с этого рынка. Предложение SIG позволило Sauer вернуться на рынок производства пистолетов.
> 
> 3 — имеется ввиду песня группы The Beatles «Here comes the sun». Послушать песню и попеть вместе с ними, а также прочитать перевод — https://en.lyrsense.com/beatles/here_comes_the_sun 
> 
> 4 — Рози напевает традиционную для Британии детскую песенку (англ. Nursery rhyme) — «The Muffin Man» (руск. «Маффин»). Послушать можно тут: https://www.scoutsongs.com/lyrics/muffinman.html. 
> 
> Перевод песенки:
> 
> О, ты знаешь Маффина?  
> Человек сдобы, человек сдобы  
> Вы знаете человека с кексом?  
> Кто живет в Друри-Лейне?
> 
> О, да, я знаю Человека-булочки  
> Человек сдобы, человек сдобы  
> Да, я знаю Маффина  
> Кто живет в Друри-Лейн
> 
> Он никогда не торопится  
> Никогда не переживай  
> Брингин радость для всех  
> Тогда он знает, что его работа выполнена
> 
> Ох, ты должен знать Маффина  
> Человек сдобы, человек сдобы  
> Вы должны знать Маффина человека  
> Кто живет в Друри-Лейн
> 
> Продолжение в комментариях...


	2. Не ожидая ожидаемого

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного волнения, неожиданный гость, и мы наблюдаем БАМФ!Джон.

Конечно, я запомнил этот блог про БАМФ. Еще одной чертой, о которой там говорилось, было то, что крутые парни принимают неуместное или странное. Это не только приемлемо, но и почитаемо. Неудивительно, что Джон увлекся мной. Это было так же просто, как его любовь к опасности. Это то, кто он есть.

Джон встретил меня и принял жизнь с постоянным хождением по краю с распростертыми объятиями, и его не смутило то, что я хранил руки и сердца в холодильнике. Он не удивился тому, что я удалил информацию о Солнечной системе. Он считал мои странности приемлемыми, но никогда не называл меня фриком. Джон знал, как это ранит меня, и не терпел, чтобы кто-то называл меня так.

Потом было падение, и случилась Мэри. С самого начала он знал, что у меня, Шерлока Холмса, есть сердце. Он даже думал, что я отдал его Ирэн Адлер. И все еще думает так, несмотря на то, что я сказал ему обратное.

Нет, Джон. Я давным-давно отдал свое сердце тебе, но ты так этого и не понял. И все еще не понимаешь. Хотя крутые парни никогда не промахиваются мимо цели, но, во всяком случае, Джон Ватсон промахнулся, когда дело дошло до идентификации объекта моей привязанности.

Временами я задаюсь вопросом, не отступил ли он, чтобы спасти себя. Я причинил ему ужасную боль, инсценировав свою смерть. Он обвинил меня в смерти Мэри. Может быть, он точно знал, что делает, защищая свое сердце.

«Не ожидайте ожидаемого» было написано в блоге. Возможно, Джон не станет уклоняться от правды. Может быть, это я ошибаюсь. Вдруг, он все время ждал этого. А я просто никогда не говорил ему.

В десять часов кто-то громко стучит в дверь внизу.

Обычно миссис Хадсон открывает в такую рань и оставляет послеобеденных и вечерних гостей на нас, но она уехала на выходные с «другом». В последние недели она часто уезжала.

Я решаю открыть дверь и оставить Джона с его блогом (снова).

Стук настойчив и становится громче с каждой пройденной ступенькой.

_Что происходит?_

Я открываю дверь мужчине, одетому с головы до ног в блестящее, слишком узкое черное трико. Его влажные голубые глаза прищурились сквозь прорези черной маски. Смешные кошачьи уши прикреплены к капюшону, а пучки огненно-рыжих волос торчат из-под маски. Он театрально разводит ноги в стороны и скрещивает руки, заставляя свой большой живот покачиваться над широким черным поясом, опоясывающим то, что должно быть талией. Полагаю, что это какая-то шутка. Дурацкий супергерой, которого прислал кто-то из Скотленд-Ярда, чтобы подоставать меня. Наверное. Никто больше не носит накидки.

— Ты великий Шерлок Холмс? — спрашивает он.

— Если ты спрашиваешь, то тебе лучше уйти, — я поднимаю бровь и смотрю на его черные потертые ботинки.

— А, это, — он смотрит вниз на свой наряд. — Извини, но у меня не было возможности переодеться, — говорит он, протискиваясь мимо меня и начиная подниматься по лестнице.

— Я не приглашал тебя войти, — я тянусь к нему, но руки соскальзывают с костюма.

— Но мне нужно поговорить с тобой. С глазу на глаз.

— Без приглашения — нет! — рявкаю я.

Этого просто не может быть. С нами живет Рози. Сумасшедших больше не пускают в нашу квартиру. Особенно сумасшедших, носящих черное трико, капюшон и накидку.

Он поднимается по лестнице. Можно подумать, что человек-кот должен быть похож на кота. Я бросаюсь за ним.

Когда он уже на полпути наверх, я вцепляюсь в его лодыжку и тащу вниз.

— Убирайся, — говорю я.

— Отпусти меня, — кричит он, тяжело дыша через маску.

На шум выходит Джон. Наверху распахивается дверь, и он появляется на пороге в клетчатой рубашке и джинсах, уперев руки в бока.

— Шерлок?! Какого...?

Я крепко держу человека-кота за лодыжку, а он цепляется за ступеньки, пока я тащу его вниз — бум, бум, бум. Я почти внизу, хватаю его за вторую ногу, чтобы стащить еще с двух последних ступенек. Захватываю трико в кулак и тяну. Его не очень-то и супергеройские трико сползают вниз, обнажая приподнятую в воздух задницу.

Смех Джона эхом прокатывается по лестнице. Я моргаю, глядя на них обоих.

— Святые негодники! — задыхается Джон. — Передо мной разделся Бэтмен!

Хм-м. Так вот что это за [костюм](https://ibb.co/jD1B6JJ). Он совсем не похож на летучую мышь. Накидка чем-то напоминает крылья, но остальное?

У Джона продолжается приступ смеха, и он, упираясь рукой в стену чтобы не упасть, спотыкаясь спускается к нам.

— Не то чтобы я хотел, чтобы меня видели в этом, — говорит этот не-Бэтмен. — Я уехал со дня рождения племянницы.

Джон останавливается на ступеньках прямо над нами.

— Ну ладно, Брюс Уэйн1, — говорит Джон, вытирая глаза. — Прекрати бороться, и Шерлок тебя отпустит.

Я ошеломлен.

— Джон, ты знаешь этого человека?

— Нет, не знаю... Ты не знаешь, кто такой Брюс Уэйн? Ну, конечно не знаешь.

И тут я понимаю, что это, должно быть, вымышленное имя Бэтмена. _Ну, конечно, у всех супергероев есть псевдонимы, и Джон Ватсон знает такие мелочи._

— Как _тебя_ зовут? — спрашиваю я. Это единственное, что мне нужно знать. Несмотря на его нынешний наряд, я знаю, что он холост, работает системным аналитиком в Barclays Bank2, у него золотистый ретривер, живет в квартире на западе Лондона.

— Абрахам Макхэм.

Когда Джон спрашивает почему он так одет, я отпускаю его и мужчина резко разворачивается на месте, подтягивая трико.

— Они подумали, что это смешно, и не дали мне переодеться!

Ой, я знаю, это выражение лица у Джона. Не ожидайте ожидаемого. Джон оценивает ситуацию. Он решил, что человек в трико не представляет угрозы.

— В «Caped Crusader»3 было не так, — смеется Джон.

— Это унизительно. Долго рассказывать, — говорит он.

— У меня нет времени на долгие истории, — хмурюсь я. Итак, это не шутка. Ни Донован, ни Гэвин не имеют к этому никакого отношения. — Поторопись.

Все, что я вижу на его круглом лице — оно красное, как свекла, а маска насквозь пропитана потом, щиплющем глаза. Он пытается сесть и начинает говорить так быстро, что слова наскакивают друг на друга.

— Сначала меня похитили с дня рождения еще даже до того, как подали торт, потом связали, бросили в багажник машины и оставили на всю ночь, а утром вытащили только для того, чтобы дать эти дурацкие инструкции. Они засунули меня обратно в багажник и выпустили лишь на улице. Я должен передать сообщение.

Я полностью его отпускаю, и ему удается встать. Он совсем не похож на летучую мышь. Он подпрыгивает на ступеньках с ноги на ногу. Летучие мыши _не_ скачут.

— Сообщение? Какое сообщение? — спрашивает Джон.

— Они сказали, что если я не приду на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б, и не передам знаменитому Шерлоку Холмсу письмо, то они уберут меня и моих друзей.

— Дай мне письмо, — говорю я.

— Могу я сначала воспользоваться ванной? — спрашивает он. Красные глаза под маской выдают еще одну причину, по которой они слезятся.

Я говорю: _«Нет, нельзя»_ , одновременно с вопросом Джона: «Боюсь спросить — зачем?»

Макхэм сильно сжимает толстые бедра и смотрит на Джона так, словно тот самый большой идиот на свете.

— Он всю ночь провел в багажнике машины, — говорю я, — но наверх я его не пущу.

— Пожалуйста, приятель, я отчаянно хочу отлить, просто дай мне сходить в туалет, и я больше ни к чему не притронусь, — умоляет он.

— Давай, иди за мной, — пожимает плечами Джон.

— Думаешь, это разумно, Джон?

— У нас есть выбор? Позволить ему помочиться на лестницу? Миссис Хадсон не против убрать за нами, но думаю, это уже будет чересчур. — Джон толкает дверь и впускает его. — Кроме того, разве ты не хочешь знать, кто его послал?

Джон ведет его сквозь наш дом, и Рози, подтверждая мой предыдущий вывод, визжит:

— Котик! Это же котик!

Джон открывает дверь в туалет, и наш непрошеный гость вбегает внутрь.

Я морщусь. Теперь мне придется провести дезинфекцию, что лишь немного лучше, чем стерилизация лестницы.

Мы ждем его. Бежит вода. По крайней мере, вымыл руки. Он выходит, маска снята, а на голове, в полном беспорядке, торчат рыжие волосы.

— Письмо, — требую я.

— Кис-кис-кис, — говорит Рози, подбегая к нему. Джон подхватывает ее, чтобы удержать подальше. — Рози погладить котика?

— Не надо гладить котика. Письмо, — повторяю я. Ненавижу повторяться.

Абрахам Макхэм протягивает его мне. Оно сложено [в форме сердца](https://ibb.co/2t0YxXq) с моим именем на лицевой стороне. Мое сердце бешено колотится. Я только частично вспомнил того себя, но я знаю ее почерк.

Не письмо. Записка. Я разворачиваю ее.

Это стихотворение. Ни загадка, ни головоломка. Я прочел его вслух, для Джона:

**I looked in my heart while the wild swans went over.**  
 **And what did I see I had not seen before?**  
 **Only a question less or a question more;**  
 **Nothing to match the flight of wild birds flying.**  
 **Tiresome heart, forever living and dying,**  
 **House without air, I leave you and lock your door.**  
 **Wild swans, come over the town, come over**  
 **The town again, trailing your legs and crying!** 4

Хотя я сразу узнаю стихотворение, человек, одетый как Бэтмен, выжидающе смотрит на меня, как будто я должен немедленно вычислить скрытое в нем послание.

— Только не еще одна чертова игра! — Джон проводит рукой по лицу.

Я, привыкший жить ради игры, чувствую онемение. Я не хочу в этом участвовать. Только не с ее подачи.

— А как вообще связаны лебеди и летучие мыши? — вздыхает Джон.

— У них обоих есть крылья, и они вступают в гомосексуальные отношения, — предполагает Бэтмэн, глядя на нас.

— Миллей была бисексуальна, — говорю я, — но это не имеет значения.

Джон кивает, но ничего не добавляет. Никаких комментариев по поводу своей сексуальности. Он не посчитал нужным обратить на это внимание. На самом деле, прошло уже много лет с тех пор, как он удосужился сказать хоть слово в ответ на чужие намеки. Вместо этого на губах Джона играет легкая улыбка. Я думаю, что он наконец-то понимает, как задели меня его слова, или, возможно ли что, он заботится обо мне на более глубоком уровне? Меня вновь охватывает волна надежды.

— Не вижу связи, — говорит Джон, также глядя на меня в поисках ответа. — Какое отношение это стихотворение имеет к супергерою? — хмурится он. — Если это только не отсылка к тебе.

И вот теперь я тот, кто отрицает — мои руки взлетают вверх в отказе.

— Я не супергерой...

Я также считаю, что его наряд не имеет никакого отношения к записке. Он был одет для костюмированной вечеринки своей племянницы, но я держу эти выводы при себе.

Джон бросает на меня один из своих долгих взглядов. Я слышу слова, написанные на его лице, прежде чем он их произносит:

— Молчи! Я уже слышал, это раньше — «Я не герой; я — высокофункциональный социопат». Я не верил тогда и не верю сейчас.

— Герои не стреляют негодяям в голову, — напоминаю я ему.

— В моем мире — стреляют, — улыбается Джон и кивает на Рози, пытающуюся вырваться из его объятий. — И мы с Рози знаем, что ты не социопат. — Она тянется ко мне как будто понимает его слова. — Видишь? И посмотри, как ты заботишься о ней, защищаешь ее. Она — доказательство того, как сильно ты заботишься.

Я чувствую, что вот-вот потекут слезы.

— Должна быть причина, по которой ее сложили в форме сердца, — говорит Джон.

Я вновь смотрю на записку в руке. Ну конечно же! Я вижу это. Джон вновь осветил то, что скрыто.

Я и раньше задавался этим вопросом. Теперь это подтвердилось. Сгибы. Я перечитал ее еще раз. Внезапная паника захлестывает меня. Я вспоминаю, как мы с Майкрофтом отчаянно пытались понять текст песни, чтобы найти Рэдберда. Тогда это была непонятная загадка, теперь — стихотворение.

— Мне нужно немедленно позвонить Майкрофту.

— Что? Ты никогда не желаешь звонить... Что случилось?

— Это от моей сестры.

——————————

— Уверяю тебя, она под надежной охраной и в кататонии5.

Брови Майкрофта сошлись вместе, выдавая свой печально известный хмурый взгляд. Несмотря на его напускное высокомерное безразличие, я знаю, что он в таком же замешательстве, как и я. Он оглядывает квартиру в поисках Рози, и подходит к креслу Джона.

— Она решила вздремнуть? — спрашивает он; его фасад исчез полностью. Сожаление в его голосе заметно даже Джону. Похоже, холодное сердце Майкрофта полностью растоплено ярко-голубыми глазами и улыбкой херувима.

— Утром, после всех этих волнений, она вела себя как дикая кошка. Мы только-только ее успокоили. — Джон машет Майкрофту, чтобы тот садился. Это один из способов Майкрофта самоутвердиться, но Джон оказался великодушен, когда это коснулось моего брата, гораздо больше, чем я, если бы он решил сесть в мое кресло.

Майкрофт выставляет зонт, словно охранника, и вытягивается по стойке «смирно», рядом с подлокотником кресла. Вздохнув, Майкрофт отодвигает замененную подушку с Юнион Джеком в сторону. Мы с Джоном садимся рядом на диван. Мы так близко, что соприкасаемся бедрами.

Я кладу записку на кофейный столик и пододвигаю ее к Майкрофту. Он просто смотрит на нее. Я отправил ему фотографии ранее на мобильный, вместе с несколькими изображениями Бэтмена, сидящим за нашим кухонным столом.

— Просто притворитесь, что меня здесь нет! — кричит он из-за стола.

— Я полагаю, ты тот, кем хочет видеть тебя Готэм6, — это единственное подтверждение Майкрофта. Затем он смотрит на меня. — Она под охраной.

— Эвр уже одурачила тебя однажды, почему бы не сделать это еще раз? — качает головой Джон, обращаясь к Майкрофту.

Как обычно, Майкрофт, вместе с человеком в костюме Бэтмена, предпочитает не вдаваться в суть вопроса Джона. Вместо этого он многозначительно на него смотрит.

— Уверяю тебя, — говорит он, — состояние нашей сестры — не игра. Она не могла написать эту записку недавно.

Я грустно улыбаюсь на словесный удар Джона в сторону Майкрофта. Я видел ее много раз, и до того, как она удалилась от мира, и после. Я согласен с братом по обоим пунктам.

Через несколько месяцев после того, как она порвала нашу жизнь на части, я подумал, что, возможно, сестра вернется. Мы общались неделями. Приезжали наши родители, я играл с ней скрипичные дуэты. Я читал ей, а она мне. Мы беседовали. Я начал вспоминать многое из того, что было утрачено. Начала возвращаться память. Я думал, что удаление ненужной информации — это навык, но он возник вследствие ужасной ситуации. Кажется, стирание блоков моей жизни началось давным-давно, как средство защиты разума от того, что сестра сделала со мной и с теми, кого я любил.

В течение этих недель сестра открылась мне. Время, проведенное с ней, оставило надежду. Я был очень осторожен. Я пришел, ища исцеления, но также и чтобы помочь ей. Я думал, что достучался до нее. Я знаю, что она помогла понять часть моего прошлого, о существовании которого я даже не подозревал. Несмотря на все, что она разрушила, какая-то ее часть жаждала быть любимой. Я чувствовал это, когда мы вместе играли на скрипке, и я читал ей истории из нашего детства и стихи. Да, одно из стихотворений было написано Миллей. Она попросила меня прочитать его. Я также читал по ее просьбе _«Остров сокровищ»_ и « _Повесть о двух городах» 7_.

Однажды она попросила меня принести что-нибудь простое, с картинками. Я пошел в книжный магазин на углу.

— Вот. Я купил два комикса и манго, — сказала я, а она засмеялась и сказала, что это Манга.

А потом она замолчала. Я выдвинул гипотезу о причинах; в деталях исследовал каждый момент, прежде чем она отгородилась от мира. Я проанализировал каждое движение, каждый слог, слетевший с ее губ. Невзирая на какой-либо стимул, она больше не отвечала на вопросы и не признавала никого и ничего. Я был невидимкой. Видя ее опустошенной, я и себя, с каждым посещением, чувствовал опустошенным.

Наш последний разговор был о том, почему я люблю танцевать. Ее последний вопрос был: «Ты научишь меня?». Ее последнее слово — «Прощай». С тех пор она молчит.

Несмотря на то, что она никак не реагировала, я попытался научить ее танцевать вальс, думая, что смогу дотянуться до нее, но она стояла неподвижно. Руки безвольно свисали по бокам, ноги отказывались сделать хоть шаг, она смотрела сквозь меня, как будто меня там не было.

Я понимаю, почему она удалилась. Я делаю так же — в попытке подумать или сбежать. Сканирование ее мозга показало, что он активен, но сильно изменился по сравнению с предыдущим состоянием. Несколько недель назад, когда я был с ней, некоторые части ее мозга ожили. Префронтальная кора головного мозга8, отвечающая за этическое поведение, самоконтроль и принятие решений в сфере морали, начала светиться. Сейчас она спит вместе с большей частью ее разума. Майкрофт и ее врачи предположили, что новые ощущения могли стать этому причиной. Чувство оказалось слишком сильным. Она не смогла отвергнуть или не заметить его. В ее разуме не мог произойти когнитивный диссонанс. Если она была способна чувствовать боль, удовольствие или любовь, ее прошлые поступки превратились в цунами, которое она больше не смогла игнорировать.

На протяжении многих лет ее разум записывали, поведение тщательно изучалось, а интеллектом пользовались. Но они все еще не понимают ее.

Как ей это удалось? Как кто-то мог так легко манипулировать окружающими? Я думаю, что это не так уж и трудно. Это не было промыванием мозгов. Я могу влиять на действия других, но ее контроль граничит с мифическим. Это что-то большее, чем безусловный рефлекс, она может проникнуть внутрь другого и изменить его восприятие. Иногда я думаю, насколько сильно она изменила мое.

— Она опасна, — говорит Джон и указывает на записку. — Всегда.

Я разрываюсь между ужасом от того, что за всем этим стоит она, и облегчением, что Эвр больше не пустая оболочка. Если это дело рук сестры, то она либо вернулась и плетет интриги, либо эта записка — осколки руин, которые она привела в движение.

— Я уже выяснил по чернилам, что она была написана меньше двух лет назад, но не в последние три месяца, — говорю я. — Отпечатки пальцев на конверте принадлежат моей сестре, а также мне и нашему рыцарю в плаще. Тут еще два отпечатка.

По крайней мере, еще двое держали записку в руках. Я исключил Майкрофта: Эвр знала, что он никогда не захочет прикоснуться к моему сердцу, в прямом или переносном смысле. Мориарти? Не его отпечатки пальцев, и кроме того, он поклялся его выжечь, а не сложить. Мэри? Она знала, что у меня есть сердце. Она целилась в него. Знала ли Мэри об Эвр? Должна была. Мне было бы легко проверить ее отпечатки, но я этого не сделал. Мне не нужно этого делать, чтобы узнать правду.

Я держу все это при себе. Пока что.

— Что, если это тот, кого Эвр использовала ранее, но спланировала так, чтобы привести в действие только сейчас? — интересуется Джон. — Ну, знаешь, возможно что-то спровоцировало или какое-то событие запустило все это.

— Мы тщательно изучали всех, кто вступал с ней в контакт, — отвечает Майкрофт. — Все записи были тщательно проанализированы, секунда за секундой. Под подозрением были все; даже те, кто никогда не говорил с ней напрямую. Мои люди провели расследование и перепрограммировали любого человека, к кому прикасалась Эвр или ее доверенное лицо. Мы были дотошны.

— Ты, как никто другой, знаешь, что это не может быть надежно и безупречно, — говорю я.

— Я не могу сказать, что это невозможно, но маловероятно. И помни, дорогой брат, она в кататонии.

Бывали дни, когда я верил, что ее кататоническое состояние — дело рук Майкрофта. С появлением эмоций она стала непредсказуемой. В том состоянии, в котором она находится, она не сможет причинить вреда.

Какая-то часть меня надеется, что я ошибаюсь, что мой брат не сделал бы этого с моей сестрой. Другая часть понимает, почему он это сделал. Джон прав. Она опасна. Она знает, что причинила вред, но понимает ли? Так вот почему она ушла в себя? Мы предполагаем, что она не испытывает чувства вины, нет понимания добра или зла. Но все могло измениться. Или, возможно, нас снова одурачили.

— Сообщение от сестры, — говорю я. — Но не она послала Бэтмена.

— Сообщение? — спрашивает Джон. — Ты имеешь в виду записку?

— Да, Джон. Я понял это, когда ты сказал, что должна быть причина, по которой она сложена в форме сердца. Это не числа и не логика. Это слова на заломах, сгибах. То, что между ними.

Записка так и осталась лежать на кофейном столике. Мы все трое уставились на нее, даже Макхэм пытается встать со стула, чтобы взглянуть. Мне не нужно брать ее в руки. Я произношу слова вслух без интонации, и колебаний: ** _«Я заглянула сердце улетело я вижу нет больше вопроса полет сердце умирает без воздуха запри свою лебедей приходи снова плачут_** _»_ 9 _._

Джон сердито смотрит на меня. Майкрофт приподнимает бровь.

Макхэм придвигает к нам свой стул.

— Слова между? Что это вообще значит? — спрашивает он.

Мне кажется, было много способов чтобы это сформулировать. Я прочел тот, который, как мне казалось, содержал послание. « ** _Я заглянула. Сердце ушло. Я не вижу больше ни одного вопроса. Полет. Сердце умирает без воздуха. Запри своих лебедей. Приходи снова, плача_** » _._

Эвр знала, что мое сердце сложили и отнято.

Джон все еще в замешательстве из-за записки, в то время как Майкрофт полон самодовольства.

Это история о нас. Как он может этого не понимать? Мэри, должно быть, поняла, когда прочла это, когда моя сестра вручила ей эту записку.

После того как Майкрофт с нашим гостем уходит, я захожу в интернет и копаюсь в прошлом Абрахама Макхэма, и нахожу, где он работает.

——————————

— Кто послал Бэтмена? — спрашивает меня Джон. Мы в Риджентс-парке. Я предложил прогуляться сегодня еще раз. На сей раз мы возле [подвесных качелей](https://ibb.co/ZH0CW1S).

Он толкает сидение с высокой спинкой. Оно окружает Рози со всех сторон, даря безопасность и надежность. Как обычно, она восклицает — «Выше!».

Мэри и Евр. Я еще не до конца разобрался с этой связью. Я не уверен, как Джон отреагирует на то, что я знаю. Я должен быть уверен, прежде чем расскажу ему.

— Это должен быть кто-то, кто знает Эвр, — размышляет Джон. — Кто-то, кто хочет влезть тебе в голову. Ты уверен, что это не связано с Мориарти или Мораном?

На это я могу ему ответить.

— Да, — говорю я. — Они оба окончательно мертвы. Уверяю тебя. — Трудно забыть эти смерти: за одну я несу косвенную ответственность, а за другую — прямую.

Я делал это на протяжении всей нашей дружбы — скрывал от него информацию. И до сих пор, я воздерживаюсь от выводов до самого последнего момента. Сначала это было потому, что мне нравилось видеть его удивленным и впечатленным, когда я оказывался прав. Это было потому, что я не хотел думать, что когда-нибудь ошибусь. Я бы назвал это фамильной чертой Холмсов. Другие справедливо назвали бы это дефектом. Печально, но факт, что, будучи Холмсами, мы не можем позволить другим поверить, что можем быть не уверены или неправы. Почему мы всегда должны быть уверены? Я рад, что смог отпустить эту часть себя. Были моменты, когда я давал Джону понять, что мы были тем, что Джон называет «экспромт». Теперь я часто так делаю, но не когда дело касается Мэри.

Я держу свое мнение и мысли о ней при себе. Продолжаю убеждать себя, что это потому, что защищаю его. Я знаю, что совершал ужасные ошибки. Выбрал прыжок, и моя смерть почти уничтожила его. Я глубоко сожалею о своем решении не говорить ему об этом. Но никогда не пожалею обо всем, что сделал, чтобы остановить Мориарти — кроме того, что не рассказал Джону. После того как я встретил Мэри, я защитил его от того, что увидел. Я знал, что она не та, за кого себя выдает. Только когда она выстрелила, я открылся ему, но это было необходимо. Даже тогда Джон не знал, насколько велик ее обман. Это причинило бы ему слишком сильную боль.

Похоже, я все еще защищаю его от правды. Теперь мои мотивы просты: защищать и не причинять вреда. Чтобы сделать это, мне нужны все факты. Я должен иметь возможность рассказать Джону всю правду. Есть риск, что это оттолкнет его. Несмотря на то, что это достаточная веская для меня причина, чтобы не раскрывать все, я, вместе с другими, принял слишком много решений за Джона. Я не могу ничего добавить к этим прошлым упущениям, как бы мне ни хотелось защитить его.

Джон продолжает толкать Рози на качелях. Может быть, я был не прав, держа все в себе. Я не могу позволить этому стать еще одной проблемой между нами.

— Норбери10, — говорю я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание Переводчика:
> 
> 1 — В оригинальной версии биографии Бэтмен — тайное альтер-эго миллиардера Брюса Уэйна, успешного промышленника, филантропа и любимца женщин. В детстве, став свидетелем убийства своих родителей, Брюс поклялся посвятить свою жизнь искоренению преступности и борьбе за справедливость. Подготовив себя физически и морально, он надевает стилизованный костюм летучей мыши и выходит на улицы города для противостояния преступникам.
> 
> 2 — Barclays — один из крупнейших в Великобритании и мире финансовых конгломератов с широким представительством в Европе, США и Азии. Операции конгломерата осуществляются через дочерний Barclays Bank PLC, являющийся вторым по величине активов банком Великобритании. 
> 
> 3 — Batman: The Caped Crusader — компьютерная игра в жанре приключенческий боевик, использующая уникальный стиль, чтобы показать действие так, как будто оно происходит в комиксе — размещение каждой игровой площадки в своей панели, часто с надписью в стиле комиксов в верхнем левом углу, при этом неактивные панели исчезали за текущим активным местоположением. Еще одна заметная особенность заключалась в том, что игра была разделена на две независимо воспроизводимые части, в которых Бэтмен сталкивается с двумя из его самых известных противников: «A Bird In The Hand» с участием Пингвина и «A Fete Worse Than Death» в которой участвует Джокер.
> 
> Есть еще мультфильм — «Бэтмен: Возвращение рыцарей в масках» (англ. Batman: Return of the Caped Crusaders) — комедийный мультипликационный фильм, выпущенный сразу на видео и основанный на комиксах о супергероях DC Comics и сериале «Бэтмен». Премьера фильма состоялась 6 октября 2016 года на фестивале «New York Comic Con».  
> 4 — Edna Vincent Millay. Wild Swans. Эдна Сент-Винсент Миллей — «Дикие лебеди».  
> Родилась в Рокленде, штат Мэн, 22 февраля 1892 года. Поэт и драматург поэтические сборники включают Балладу о Ткачихе арфы (Flying Cloud Press, 1922), лауреат Пулитцеровской премии, а также возрождение и другие стихи (Harper, 1917) она умерла 18 октября 1950 года в Аустерлице, штат Нью-Йорк.
> 
> Перевод стихов ниже. В тексте я оставила оригинальный вариант, поскольку перевод не совпадал с тем, что прочитал Шерлок на сгибах письма:
> 
> Я в сердце свое заглянула однажды, увидев, как лебеди мимо летят.  
> И что же открыли мне дикие лебеди, что же открыли мне в сердце моем?  
> Больше вопросом иль меньше вопросом — не все ли равно, что творилося в нем?  
> Не было там ничего, что сравниться могло бы с полетом больших диких птиц.  
> Ах, сердце усталое бьется и бьется, бьется и бьется без всяких границ.  
> Я задыхаюсь в нем! Я покидаю, дверь закрыв, сердце — без воздуха дом!  
> Дикие лебеди! Снова увидеть хочу, как над городом плавно летят  
> Лебеди, вытянув ноги, крича, — насладиться полетом больших диких птиц!
> 
> 5 — Кататония (кататоническое состояние) — психическое расстройство, при котором в клинической картине преобладают нарушения в двигательной сфере, характеризующиеся картиной заторможенности (ступора) или возбуждения.  
> При кататоническом ступоре больные полностью неподвижны, причем замирать они могут в различных, даже самых неудобных позах (стоя на одной ноге, с головой, приподнятой над подушкой, и т.п.). Однако чаще всего они лежат на боку, с согнутыми руками и ногами, и закрытыми глазами.  
> Также наблюдается симптом «восковой гибкости» — когда любое изменение положения конечностей сохраняется еще некоторое время. Мышечный тонус при кататоническом ступоре повышен. Сам больной в таком состоянии практически недоступен контакту.
> 
> 6 — «Го́тэм» (англ. Gotham) — американский криминальный телесериал. Сюжетно представляет собой предысторию комиксов о Бэтмене, рассказывая о его постепенном становлении на путь супергероя, однако центральным персонажем сериала является Джеймс Гордон — друг Бэтмена в полиции Готэма (Готэм-Сити (англ. Gotham City) — вымышленный город, в котором происходит действие историй о Бэтмене. Расположен на Восточном побережье США. Мрачный мегаполис с гипертрофированными недостатками. Его прототипами являются Нью-Йорк и Чикаго, а антиподом — вымышленный город Метрополис, где живет Супермен).
> 
> 7 — «Повесть о двух городах» — изданный в 1859 году исторический роман Чарльза Диккенса о временах Французской революции.
> 
> Продолжение в комментариях...


	3. Потребность в пище

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все дело в том, кто.
> 
> Пока Джон нерешительно подталкивает Рози на качелях, я засовываю руку поглубже в карман пальто нащупывая мобильник. Я жду звонка от Майкрофта. Мне нужно знать. Это не имеет ничего общего с контролем всех результатов или бесцеремонностью в решении, кто это был. Это не имеет ничего общего со знанием всех переменных. Все дело в том, кто.

— Норбери? Вот что я должен сказать тебе, когда... — Джон перестает толкать Рози на качели.

— Не в этом случае, — говорю я. На самом деле все совсем наоборот.

Без энергичных толчков Джона, улыбка на лице Рози имитирует движение качелей — становится все меньше и меньше. Губы Джона сжимаются в тонкую линию, на лице написано замешательство. Мне нужно немедленно пояснить, прежде чем более навязчивые и зловещие мысли начнут разъедать его.

— Я думаю, что за всем этим стоит Норбери, — выпаливаю я. И это только часть.

— Ты шутишь. — Джон снова перестает толкать качели.

— Вовсе нет, — подхожу ближе к Джону. — Не только Вивиан, но и... ее сын.

Я знаю, что скрываю другое имя. То, которое причинит Джону еще большую боль, то, которое может стать последним клином между нами.

— Норбери чужими руками, — качает головой Джон.

— Толкни меня, папа! Выше! — просит Рози.

— Качай ногами, — говорит Джон. Он легонько толкает ее в спину, но этого недостаточно для нее. Она начинает брыкаться, прижиматься к передней части качелей и дергать цепь взад-вперед.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? Вивиан жестокая и злая, но как она могла убедить своего сына найти способ достать тебя? — руки Джона висят вдоль тела, но подбородок поднят. Он вообще на меня не смотрит. Вместо этого он смотрит вперед. — Пойдем, Рози, — говорит он, вытаскивая ее из качелей. — Пойдем погуляем в саду.

— Покормить уточек? — кивает она, считая, что это приемлемо.

Но Джон по-прежнему не встречается со мной взглядом.

— Она предала Королеву и страну. Она убила Мэри. Думаю, этого достаточно.

Я слышу боль в его голосе, но скрываю от него последний фрагмент. Я сказал ему, что больше никогда, но я должен быть уверен.

— Я говорил с Майкрофтом. Она никогда не вступала в физический контакт с сестрой, но Вивиан знала, кем она была, а ее сын работает в британском посольстве.

— Ты сказал: «Ты думаешь». Ты никогда не думаешь о чем-то, ты просто знаешь.

— Я почти уверен. Это то, что ты называешь моими предположениями.

Джон вздыхает. Проходит несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем он наконец смотрит мне в глаза.

— Я приму твое предположение, а не чью-либо уверенность.

— Спасибо, Джон — и сейчас уже я опускаю глаза. — Я уже не тот человек, каким был раньше. Я…

И лебеди, думаю я. Мои глаза поднимаются, чтобы заглянуть в синие глубины Джоновых. Взгляды встречаются. Он быстро сглатывает.

Джон останавливается. Я останавливаюсь. Но Рози заполняет паузу.

— Я хочу уточек.

— Я же говорил тебе, мы не можем взять их домой, — отвечает Джон, но она показывает на лебедей.

— И в особенности не этих утят, — говорю я. — Они не поместятся в ванне.

Обычно бы Джон засмеялся. Вместо этого он вздыхает и поворачивается ко мне.

— Нам нужно перекусить.

Потребность в еде для Джона как буквальная, так и в переносном смысле. Он нуждается в пище; Джон должен питать свой «транспорт» вместе со своим разумом, как любой крутой парень. Если он этого не сделает, то придется заплатить. Поэтому ему буквально нужно пойти домой и поужинать, но он также имеет в виду питание и в переносном смысле: дом и блог.

Это также буквальная потребность — Джон, который защищает. Когда мы подходим к двери дома 221Б и видим, что она приоткрыта, Джон сжимает челюсти и прищуривается. Совмещение Джона-отца, накладывающего картофельное пюре на пастуший пирог к обеду, с Джоном-крутым парнем, стоящим с кулаками наготове, поражает. Это всегда интригует и возбуждает.

В такие моменты мне очень сильно хочется поцеловать его. Трудно подавить желание.

— Следи за Рози, — его челюсть напряжена, кулаки сжаты, когда он бежит вверх по лестнице, даже не дождавшись от меня ответа.

— Следи за мной, папа, — говорит она, корчит одно из своих глупых выражений и высовывает язык.

Я пишу Майкрофту.

_В нашей квартире кто-то есть. ШХ_

_Я знаю, братец._

Закатываю глаза и сжимаю руку Рози, и в этот момент Джон начинает орать. За этим следует громкий стук. Проходит несколько мгновений, и мы слышим его шаги, вниз по лестнице.

— Бэтмен возвращается1! — смеется Джон. — Все чисто. Я связал его в твоей комнате, там, где и нашел. Что же сделал твой брат? Проехал несколько кварталов и отпустил его?

Я действительно не думал, что он может представлять из себя такую уж большую угрозу, но мне нравится идея Джона и веревки.

_Почему ты отпустил Абрахама Макхэма? ШХ_

_Это было необходимо._

Таинственный, как всегда.

— Уверен, так оно и было, — говорю вслух. Чувствую внутри пустоту, что Майкрофт уже знает, уже знал.

— Я подумал, пока ты допрашивал бы нашего гостя, я бы приготовил полный завтрак2, — говорит Джон. — Как ты на это смотришь, Рози?

— М-м-м, — говорит она. — Я хочу тошечку3.

Что дочь, что отец.

Я позволил Рози развлекаться, следуя за отцом по кухне в обнимку с Тедди, а сам иду к этому вторженцу в плаще.

Мистер Макхэм сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, со связанными за спиной руками. Я провожу несколько секунд, представляя, как Джон только что избил его и связал, как рождественскую индюшку.

— Я могу объяснить, — говорит он. — Только развяжи меня.

— Сначала объясни, зачем тебе так необходимо было вернуться.

— Мне нужно было поговорить с тобой. Наедине.

Он не хотел, чтобы Джон был рядом. Почему?

Я вздыхаю и решаю начать с простых подтверждений.

— Думаю, что смогу сэкономить время и рассказать тебе, что ты собирался мне сказать, — произношу, смотря на него сверху вниз. И слышу Джона прямо за дверью. Он не скрывает тот факт, что подслушивает разговор.

— Ну ладно... — он трется спиной о стену. — Ты все еще не развязал меня.

— Нет, и не собираюсь. Пока. Тебе нужна моя помощь, чтобы выпутаться из этой передряги. Мой брат — не тот человек, к которому ты хотел бы попасть на допрос. Но тебе не о чем беспокоиться в моем случае. Он вернул тебя, потому что знал, что ты безвреден, но сказал, что у тебя есть необходимая информация, чтобы покончить с этим как можно скорее, и я не имею в виду записку. Он знал, что я получу эту информацию быстрее, чем он.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он собирался меня пытать?

Джон заливается смехом по ту сторону двери.

— Может быть, — говорит Джон, входя внутрь. — Но здесь ты в безопасности, если не считать угрозы быть заговоренным насмерть.

— Не смешно, — говорю я, скрещивая руки на груди. — С таким же успехом ты можешь составить нам компанию.

Джон встает рядом со мной и закатывает глаза.

— Я хотел, чтобы это произошло наедине, — выпаливает наш пленник, нервно дергая носом.

— Все, что ты скажешь мне, можешь сказать и Джону.

Легкая улыбка играет на губах Джона.

— Ты как раз собирался начать дедуцировать. Я бы с удовольствием послушал, бьюсь об заклад, что Бэтмен тоже.

Я киваю и начинаю.

— Когда тебя похитили с костюмированной вечеринки по случаю дня рождения, ты действительно знал тех, кто похитил тебя. Фактически, это были те же самые люди, которые шантажировали тебя последние полгода.

Рот нашего пленника открывается и закрывается. Он больше похож на рыбу, вытащенную из воды и хватающую ртом воздух, чем на летучую мышь. Или на котенка. Затем, я продолжаю.

— Ты выкачивал деньги с подозрительного счета, на который специалист по иностранным делам, тот, на кого ты работаешь в британском посольстве, списывал скрытые расходы, о которых не хотел сообщать публично, — начинаю ходить вперед-назад между Джоном и мистером Макхэмом. — Ты принял это за чистую монету. Ты подумал, что это то, чем оно и кажется — подставной счет. Но это было не так. Деньги, о которых идет речь, были частью «черной» бухгалтерии, связанного с наемными убийцами — ты еще не знал об этом. Эти средства были связаны с секретными кодовыми именами, скрытыми цифрами, и, без сомнения, с тайными планами. Ты глубоко увяз. Вернулся, потому что понял, что упустил возможность попросить меня о помощи ранее. В этом отношении ты поступил мудро. Вернувшись.

Я останавливаюсь перед Макхэмом и сосредотачиваюсь на его лице, превратившись в болезненно-белое из ярко-красного.

— Эти люди хотят участвовать в твоем прибыльном предприятии — по крайней мере, они так сказали. Однако, все не так просто.

Макхэм широко распахивает глаза. Джон ухмыляется сделанным выводам. Его глаза сверкают одобрением, что заставляет меня еще больше кружить на месте и драматично взмахивать руками.

— Вот то, чего ты не знаешь: человек, стоящий за этими людьми, на самом деле твой босс, Кэролин Норбери. Она использовала тебя, потому что могла манипулировать тобой, так как знала, что ты сделаешь именно то, что уже сделал. Она заставила тебя переводить деньги с одного счета на другой. Отмыть их. И вернуть ей.

— Откуда ты вообще это знаешь? — шепчет Макхэм.

Я закрываю глаза. Я не говорю ему как это связано. Мне не нужно подтверждение того, что, как я теперь знаю, является правдой. Я знаю ответ, но я не хочу, чтобы его услышал Джон. Еще не время. Сначала мне нужно понять причину. Нужно отвлечь их обоих. Я увожу свои выводы в другом направлении. Однако я знаю почему он так одет.

— Наряд Бэтмена не имеет никакого отношения ни ко мне, ни ко дню рождения твоей племянницы. Действительно, ты надел его на вечеринку, но он у тебя уже был какое-то время до этого. Костюм не взят в аренду. Он принадлежит тебе, и ты надеваешь его во время, скажем так, интимных ситуаций со своим партнером. Вот почему тебя похитили с вечеринки. Для Норбери это был способ унизить тебя и поставить на место.

Лицо Макхэма становится ярко-красным.

— Что ж, это было неприятно, — говорит он.

— Я отпущу тебя, но ты должен раскрыть счета, где спрятаны деньги. Сомнительная группа, с которой ты связался, скорее всего, найдет тебя и заставит замолчать, независимо от исхода. Тебе очень повезло в этом отношении. Пока мы говорим, люди, похитившие тебя, взяты под охрану.

— Откуда мне знать, схватили ли их на самом деле? — спрашивает он.

— Если Шерлок говорит, что они у его брата, значит, они у него.

Развязывая его, я не торопясь восхищаюсь выдающимися способностями Джона. Мне действительно не стоит думать обо всех возможностях в такое время, как это.

— А _кто_ твой брат? — спрашивает Макхэм.

— Я и сам часто задаюсь этим вопросом, — отвечаю ему.

——————————

В ту ночь я лежал в постели без сна. Я знаю, что должен сказать Джону. Так много всего, что не сказал. Но с этим новым открытием, чувствую, что именно это оттолкнет Джона. Стараюсь выбросить все это из головы, пока не найду связь. Вместо этого я думаю о тех характеристиках в блоге и о моем Джоне — крутом парне. Джон нуждается в пище, в информации. Ему нравится, когда я дедуцирую, но мне больше нравится его реакция на меня.

Я думаю об узлах, что он навязал и о том, как бы мне хотелось, чтобы он использовал эти навыки на мне. Пусть я буду беспомощным и привязанным к этой самой кровати, он будет тверд, будет нависать надо мной, а я лежать под ним, будет жаждать заняться со мной любовью. За все эти годы я перебрал множество сценариев наших отношений. Я представляю, каков будет на вкус его поцелуй — чай, мед и малиновое варенье, которое он так любит. Я представляю себе то же самое малиновое варенье, размазанное по моему члену, и язык Джона, хулиганисто вылизывающий его. Я чувствую вибрацию внутри себя с каждым издаваемым им стоном, после каждого медленного движения его языка. Я не должен думать о таком, не должен. Но я беру свой член в руку и медленно наслаждаюсь всем этим.

Я совсем не сплю.

Пришло время подтвердить то, что уже знаю. Я спускаюсь вниз, где мы оставили вещи Мэри. Роюсь в одной из коробок и нахожу на дне щетку, которой она пользовалась.

Отпечатки совпадают.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — «Бэтмен возвращается» (англ. Batman Returns) — американский супергеройский фильм 1992 года режиссера Тима Бертона. Экранизация по мотивам комиксов о Бэтмене. Сиквел фильма «Бэтмен» 1989 года.
> 
> 2 — Полный английский завтрак (англ. Fry up) — идиоматическое выражение, означающее завтрак из помидоров, омлета, яичницы, бекона, сосисок, картофельных оладий, печеных бобов, кровяного пудинга, чипсов, тостов и грибов (или в любой их комбинации); полный английский завтрак.
> 
> 3 — Рози просит картошечки. В оригинале — ta-toes, что подразумевает — potatoes (картофель, пюре).


	4. Вдох терпения, выдох раздражения

Восходит солнце. Я знаю, что нужно помыть окна. Вижу полосы и тени, которые отбрасывает свет, просачиваясь сквозь стекла. В прошлый вторник я застал миссис Хадсон стоящей на цыпочках на одном из ее деревянных кухонных стульев и моющей окна. Я заставил ее оттуда слезть и отругал.

— Они не помоются сами, — сказала она.

Когда я ответил, что вымою их, она закатила глаза и слезла со стула, тут же сунув мне в руки средство для мытья окон и замшу. После этого она скрестила руки на груди и побарабанила пальцами по локтю, ожидая, что я приступлю прямо сейчас.

— _Позже,_ — сказал я. — Обещаю.

Я понимаю, что до сих пор не помыл их. Если она вернется, и они все еще будут грязные — расплата будет жесткой.

Мне в самом деле нужно помыть их, иначе не получу никакого домашнего печенья!

Вчера вечером я пересмотрел свой мысленный список дел на сегодня и добавил к нему — «Помыть окна».

Так что теперь еще и окна, наравне с нашей ежедневной прогулкой в Риджентс-Парк. Покормлю уток с Рози и Джоном, зайду за продуктами, поговорю с Майкрофтом и, наконец, посмотрю на потенциальное новое дело от Лестрейда, выглядящее больше, чем на «пятерку».

Хотя мытье окон и разговор с Майкрофтом могли бы быть перенесены на следующий день, я должен заняться и этим. Джон продолжает настаивать, что мы должны чаще помогать миссис Хадсон и нет смысла откладывать это на потом. Что касается Майкрофта, то я уверен, что он не даст мне прямого ответа. Хотя он больше не беспокоит меня со своим утверждением — «забота — не преимущество». Он уже давно доказал, что не следует своему кредо. Майкрофт слишком заботится о моем благополучии и в особенности о благополучии Рози. Временами даже кажется, что он заботится и о Джоне.

Я слышу, как Джон и Рози спускаются по лестнице и идут в ванную комнату. Рози болтает, а Джон позевывает.

Он самый терпеливый, но и самый саркастичный человек из всех, кого я знаю. Номер четыре в блоге о БАМФ идеально подходит Джону: «вдыхайте терпение, но выдыхайте раздражение». Во время нашего последнего дела он часами просиживал на скамейке под холодным лондонским дождем, пока я был дома с Рози. Наш подозреваемый представлял собой комичную фигуру человека, которого в последний раз видели в зеленой кепке, с огромными моржовыми усами и обутым в резиновые сапоги на четыре размера больше, чем нужно. Все это время Джон ничего не ел, выпил только один стаканчик кофе и все еще стоически вел наблюдение.

Когда этот человек появился, он осторожно последовал за ним. Несмотря на странную внешность подозреваемого, Джон считал его опасным человеком. Сверхъестественное умение Джона обнаруживать угрозы, оставаясь при этом незамеченным, не имеет себе равных. Маскировка — это внешний вид Джона. Его овсяного цвета свитера и клетчатые рубашки делают его незаметным для большинства. Он кажется обычным человеком, но под этой одеждой скрывается мудрый лекарь, сострадающий капитан и безжалостный воин.

В той конкретной засаде Джон проследил нашего подозреваемого до двери женщины, которая выступала в качестве его алиби в ночь убийства. Она сказала нам, что только что познакомилась с подозреваемым. Я, конечно, думал по-другому, судя по тому, как она нервно сверкнула глазами. Я рассказал об этом Джону, но он, однако, поверил ее рассказу. Признаю, она действительно разыграла выдающееся представление об их случайной встрече в «Теско», приведшей к тому, что он проводил ее домой, потому что «он был настоящим джентльменом». Полагаю, она была привлекательной, если кому-то нравится стройное, подтянутое тело в короткой юбке. Джон хочет верить в чужую невиновность. Вот что в нем удивительно: он видит всех безвинными, в то время как я вижу вину почти везде, куда ни посмотрю.

Но Джона до глубины души задело то, что он увидел, как наш подозреваемый достает ключ и открывает входную дверь. И тут он понял, что ошибался на ее счет.

Он сказал мне, что последовал за мужчиной в дом, так как тот, в своей небрежности, оставил дверь незапертой. Джон пошел за ним и помешал ему завершить убийство номер два.

Я помню, как почувствовал раздражение Джона, когда он написал мне.

_Ты был прав. Она действительно знала его. Что ж. Позвонил Лестрейду. Он уже в пути. Подозреваемый больше не подозреваемый. Это его рук дело._

Когда Джон вернулся той ночью, то не стал с порога рассказывать, что произошло. Вместо этого он терпеливо ждал, пока Рози поднимет с пола каждый деревянный кубик в нужном ей порядке — не А, В, С, и не красный, зеленый, синий, а только в ее порядке, который перед сном становится невероятно медленным.

Но Джон ждал, пока она собирала их по одному в коробку. Затем он поднял ее с пола и отнес в постель. Как обычно, она отказывалась засыпать, пока я не прочитаю ей сказку. Наконец я спустился вниз, чтобы послушать рассказ со слов Джона.

— А она казалась такой невинной, — сказал позже Джон.

— Почему? Потому что она мило улыбалась и стреляла глазами? — спросил я, и это рассердило Джона.

— Не в этом дело.

Чувствую боль в груди.

— Может быть, потому, что она была в хорошей форме. Она тратит на это много времени. Ты знаешь, что ее тренировки требуют пяти видов приседаний каждое утро?

После этих слов он разозлился на меня еще больше. Может быть, поэтому он не сказал, что она обняла его или дала ему свой номер телефона.

Я ревновал. Я знаю, что он не звонил, но все равно было обидно, что он взял эту бумажку с номером.

— Так что вот так все и произошло, — сказал он между глотками чая. — Я поймал нашего подозреваемого, когда он обхватил руками горло своего алиби.

Даже сейчас, закрывая глаза, я с легкостью вижу, как это сделал Джон. Это легко представить. Я столько раз видел, как Джон берет все под контроль. Он подкрадывается сзади, и прежде чем подозреваемый понимает что происходит, Джон заламывает ему руку за спину, и тот оказывается распластанным на полу. Затем он защелкивает наручники, которых у него не должно быть. Мое сердце колотится каждый раз, когда он так делает. Очень жаль, что я это пропустил.

— Ну и мерзавец, — сказал Джон. — Не очень умен.

— Нет, они всегда глупы.

Только некоторые из них умны. Как Мориарти.

Джон просил, чтобы я вернулся живым, а когда вернулся — он был очень зол.

Джон уже сварил кофе. Я встаю с кровати и выхожу из комнаты. Рози завтракает и пинает дополнительную подушку от своего стульчика.

Я выпиваю чашку кофе, принимаю душ, бреюсь, — готовлюсь к новому дню. Это рутина, которую я полюбил. Я никогда не думал, что мне подойдет такая домашняя жизнь. Я никогда не думал, что смогу принять такое. Теперь это часть меня, и я не хочу ее потерять.

Я одеваюсь и выхожу из своей комнаты. Не нужно откладывать это на потом. Достаю чистящие средства, которые миссис Хадсон отложила для меня.

Как только начинаю мыть окна, ко мне тут же присоединяется Джон. Это очень отвлекает. Его бицепсы и трицепсы напрягаются. Он настолько подтянут, что мне больно видеть, как он скрывает это под тонкой голубой футболкой, которую носит. И то, как его задница двигается в джинсах, когда он тянется вверх, заставляет меня смотреть в противоположную сторону, чтобы Джон не заметил, что я проявляю особый интерес к его работе.

Он моет одно из больших сдвоенных окон в гостиной, а я мою другое, пока Рози играет с игрушечным грузовиком на ковре из Агры1, используя большие геометрические узоры на нем в качестве дорог.

Джон снова взбирается на стул, а потом слезает с него. Усилие. Боже правый. Я выдаю себя, уставившись на него.

— Шерлок? Ты в порядке?

Киваю. Джон смотрит подозрительно. Я краснею, когда понимаю, что попался. Поспешно брызгаю на стекло еще средства, неосторожно попав себе в глаз.

— Я рад что, когда вы закончили ремонт в квартире, вы с миссис Хадсон решили вставить эти отреставрированные окна. Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? — спрашивает Джон.

Я тру глаз и, моргаю, пытаюсь смотреть на него. Глаз горит огнем.

— Я в порядке.

— Ну, ладно... раз ты так говоришь, — ухмыляется Джон и вновь возвращает внимание на свою работу. — Окно даже перепрофилировано. Разве теперь это не так называется? По пузырькам можно сказать, что стекло старое, и по тому, как оно изгибается. Но я уверен, что ты и так знаешь, потому что помогал выбирать все это. Просто это то, что сохраняет квартиру такой, как раньше.

После того как я был пойман с поличным, я отбрасываю осторожность и рискую.

— Джон, я тут подумал. Что, если мы решим изменить некоторые вещи? — спрашиваю я, бросая на него быстрый взгляд.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Джон останавливается на середине протирания стекла полотенцем.

— Миссис Хадсон предложила воспользоваться тем, что Фриманы съехали с 221С, и использовать это место под спальню, дополнительную ванную и, возможно, гостиную.

Я наблюдаю за людьми на улице, идущими в места, куда обычные люди ходят среди дня, и спешащие оттуда. Одна женщина в красной шляпе толкает коляску по дороге домой, где она живет со своими родителями. Еще один человек выгуливает терьера, держа в другой руке пакет с продуктами. Дома его никто не ждет. Я понимаю, что затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа Джона. В комнате тихо за исключением звука колес красного грузовика Рози, вращающихся по ковру.

Джон не отвечает. Мы вымыли все окна и в нашей, и в миссис Хадсон квартире. Сначала окна, а потом наша утренняя прогулка в парке.

Он ждет меня. Рози тоже ждет. Они оба стоят у двери. Я слышу, как они спускаются по лестнице. Они будут ждать. Рози ждет, но это не значит, что ей это должно нравиться.

Я кладу в карман два сухих тоста, которые мы не съели за завтраком. Знаю, что мы не должны кормить уток, но Рози это нравится.

Пока они стоят внизу у лестницы, я достаю мобильник и звоню Майкрофту. Он в долгу передо мной за то, что скрывает от меня информацию. Больше всего он в долгу перед Джоном.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Вивиан Норбери. Организуй это, — говорю я.

— Она не может сказать тебе ничего такого, чего не могу сказать я.

— Я знаю, но хочу услышать это непосредственно от нее.

——————————

Мы кормим уток и лебедей. Мы с Джоном сидим рядом на скамейке и смотрим, как Рози бросает в них крошки хлеба. Джон говорит, что ярко-голубое небо с хрупкими перистыми облаками, как будто наблюдает за нами сверху. Когда я был ребенком, то, как и многие дети, видел животных вместо облаков. Теперь же я отмечаю их существование, только чтобы удостовериться, смогу ли я по ним предсказать дождь.

— Она так быстро растет, — говорит Джон.

Так и есть. Слишком быстро. Он ерзает рядом со мной, устраивается поближе. Кладет руку между нами, поглаживая мизинцем мою ногу. Сердце пропускает удар и перехватывает дыхание. Я ненадолго прикрываю глаза, и передо мной встает бумажное сердце. Записка. Открываю их и вижу, что Джон смотрит на меня с недоумением.

Строки на сгибах возвращаются вновь: **_Я заглянула. Сердце ушло. Я не вижу больше ни одного вопроса. Полет. Сердце умирает без воздуха. Запри своих лебедей. Приходи снова, плача._**

Думаю, нам стоит поговорить об этом. Мой взгляд прикован к двум лебедям, которых кормит Рози. Джон замечает это.

— Разве Макхэм не говорил что-то о гомосексуальности лебедей? — спрашивает он.

— Это скорее однополый союз между ними. Видишь двух лебедей-самцов, плавающих рядом? Они связаны на всю жизнь. Усыновили брошенные яйца. Растят вместе этих птенцов.

Поначалу мне кажется, что я сказал слишком много. Джон моргает. Затем в его глазах появляется понимание.

Я снова и снова пробегаю мысленным взором по записке. Я никогда не полагался на интуицию. Это всегда дедуктивная логика, но признаюсь, что иногда позволяю себе простые реакции. Как сейчас. Я беру Джона за руку. Он не отстраняется.

Слова на сгибах сложенного сердца. Я сразу же понял смысл послания. Эвр писала о нас с Джоном. Я вспоминаю песчаные замки на пляже и игру в прятки с сестрой, которую любил. И все еще люблю. Но она никогда не любила меня, потому что никогда не могла понять, как это.

Но она хотела знать, понять. Она хотела узнать о любви.

По-видимому, она понимает мою тоску, желания и стремления. Но не понимает глубины. Она не понимает причины. Она не может понять всего, чего у меня не было, но чего бы я хотел иметь. Может быть, это какой-то извращенный способ дать мне то, чего она не смогла?

**_Я заглянула._ **

С того момента, как я встретил его, я не мог перестать смотреть. Его психосоматическая хромота, поджатые губы, искорки в голубых глазах. Я захотел его прежде, чем понял это.

_Боже, он все еще держит меня за руку._

**_Сердце ушло._ **

Его большой палец поглаживает мой сустав. _Мое сердце_. Оно отправилось к нему.

С того момента, как я его встретил, притяжение между нами было неоспоримо. Я не хотел его терять. Я сражался, но так же, как не мог перестать смотреть, не смог удержать свое сердце от того, чтобы влюбиться в него. А влюбившись, уже не смог избавиться от этих чувств.

**_Я не вижу больше ни одного вопроса._ **

Но я всегда стараюсь задавать больше вопросов. Слова, слова, слова. Все дело в формулировках.

Хотя, когда это коснулось моего сердца, я никогда не говорил об этом. Ноты в музыке — это только одна часть. То, как ее сыграет музыкант, меняется вместе с тональностью и темпом. Эвр знает это так же хорошо, как и я, но она знала об этом только в техническом смысле. До тех последних дней не было ни чувств, ни страсти. Теперь я должен играть музыку так, как, по мнению Эвр, я мог бы играть — с чувствами и страстью.

Я хочу большего, чем просто держаться за руки, хотя это только начало. Я жду чего-то большего и не отпущу, пока Джон этого не сделает. Он — единственное слово, единственный человек, командам которого я подчиняюсь.

Иногда слова подводят меня, подводят нас обоих. Мне нужно, чтобы он заговорил. Он крепче сжимает мою руку, когда Рози поворачивается и улыбается нам.

**_Полет. Сердце умирает без воздуха._ **

Падение. Самолет. Слова, которые я не смог произнести.

Рози протягивает руки. На ее ладонях остались только мелкие крошки. Джон отпускает мою руку.

— Больше нет, папа, — говорит она мне. — Нам нужно еще.

**_Запри своих лебедей._ **

Она прыгает в объятия Джона. Он целует ее в макушку, а я все еще цепляюсь за ощущение его руки в своей. Покалывание в том месте, где они соприкоснулись, остается как напоминание, и это заставляет меня почувствовать себя таким одиноким.

Любопытная отсылка к лебедям. Пароль Ирэн? Мое имя? Предупреждение о том, что может случиться? Эвр так много знала обо мне. Находясь в изоляции, она проводила время, наблюдая за тем, что происходит снаружи. Это не жизнь. Заслужила ли она такую судьбу? Она была опасна. Она убила, сожгла Месгрейв, наше семейное гнездо, без всяких угрызений совести.

**_Приходи снова, плача._ **

Интересно, зачем моей сестре понадобилась эта записка? Это совет? Предупреждение? Или это из-за моей влюбленности? Я никогда не сомневался в своем решении скрывать ее от Джона, потому что тот не видел. Как могла она видеть, а он — нет?

Мы встаем. Чувствую себя неловко, идя рядом с ним. Я хочу знать, что он чувствует. Я хочу снова прикоснуться к нему.

Я знаю, что нет ничего, что могло бы изменить прошлое или мои прошлые действия. Я никогда не смогу вернуть те годы, когда Джон считал меня мертвым, как и свои высокомерные колкости, заставившие Вивиан Норбери стрелять в меня. Какое бы сообщение Эвр ни вложила в мое бумажное сердце, оно связано с тем днем в аквариуме, и единственный способ найти решение — это поговорить с источником. В результате, ее намерения станут либо благими, либо недобрыми.

Несколько месяцев назад я узнал, что никогда не получу ответов от Эвр напрямую, и никто никогда не получит.

Звонит мой мобильный. Это Майкрофт.

— Да, — отвечаю я.

Джон бросает на меня странный взгляд.

— Все организовано. Это не самый мудрый выбор.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоих советах.

— Ожидай машину, — пауза. — Ты ничего не сказал Джону.

— Скажу. Позже. — Я не благодарю его. Он — одна из причин. Засовываю мобильник обратно в карман пальто.

— Ты собираешься рассказать мне, что все это значит? — спрашивает Джон.

— Обязательно.

— Тебе, черт возьми, лучше сказать прямо сейчас. Я больше не позволю тебе хранить секреты.

Мы идем по Парк-Роуд, на полпути к дому. На этот раз Джон хватает меня за руку.

— Ну? — спрашивает он, выжидающе глядя на меня.

Черный седан подъезжает вплотную.

Джон бросает взгляд на машину и качает головой.

— Нет. Просто нет! — его голос становится ниже.

— Обещаю, Джон, я расскажу тебе, что произойдет.

— За тобой приехали, — его голос сочится сарказмом, он смотрит на Рози, которая засунула палец в рот и хмурится. Я вижу, как разум Джона все переосмысливает. — Мы можем попросить Молли присмотреть за Рози. У нее сегодня выходной.

Он отпускает мою руку, когда я открываю дверцу машины.

— Я должен сделать это один.

Я вижу что-то еще на его лице. Не просто гнев. Тревога, беспокойство.

— Это совершенно безопасно, — заверяю я его. — Увидимся дома.

— Дома, — повторяет Джон.

 _Дома._ Обычно я ненавижу, когда люди повторяют за мной, но эти два слова из уст Джона я мог бы слушать снова и снова. Я надеюсь, что это в некотором роде ответ.

Я протягиваю руку и сжимаю его ладонь.

Захлопываю дверцу машины, и Рози машет мне рукой.

— Пока-пока!

До Бронзфилда2 в Мидлсексе3 чуть больше получаса езды. Это самая большая тюрьма строгого режима для женщин в Великобритании, а также единственная частная тюрьма, хотя частная в данном конкретном случае не приравнивается к элитной. После попытки побега Вивиан в январе, она была помещена в тюрьму внутри тюрьмы.

Во время поездки я ухожу в чертоги. Заставляю себя вспомнить события того дня в аквариуме. Я заново переживал это в воспоминаниях, в кошмарах, но я никогда не разбирал его, как должен был бы. Теперь я знаю. Я хотел забыть об этом. Заставляю себя перемотать все назад. Разбираю случившееся кадр за кадром. Мерцающая синева, выстрел из пистолета. Мой абсолютный шок. Пока это все проигрывается в моих чертогах, голос ведет повествование. Впервые это не Мэри.

Меня сопровождают не в стандартное помещение для посетителей; мы идем в отдельную комнату для допросов и попадаем вместо обычно белой комнаты в бледно-голубую с мягкими стульями, ламинированным столом и двумя камерами видеонаблюдения. Вивиан уже там. На ней простые бежевые брюки и хлопчатобумажная блузка в цветочек. У нее все то же каре, но она приложила меньше усилий, чтобы скрыть седину.

— Чего хочет от меня великий Шерлок Холмс? — она встречается со мной взглядом, ее тонкие губы сжимаются в линию.

— Ответ на вопрос — почему ты убила Мэри.

Она смеется и садится прямее. От ее движений скрипит винил на мягком металлическом стуле. Ее руки сцеплены и лежат перед ней на столе.

— Старший брат _умнее_. Сколько времени тебе потребовалось? — горечь в ее голосе наполняет комнату.

— Это было недавнее откровение, — говорю я.

— Вызванное неожиданным подарком.

— Голова была занята другим, — сажусь напротив нее и разглаживаю воображаемые складки на собственных брюках.

— Джон все еще обвиняет тебя в смерти Мэри?

Я вздыхаю и закатываю глаза.

— Хорошо, — она откидывается назад, и стул снова издает этот хлюпающий звук. — Ты получил нашу записку.

— Ты имеешь в виду записку Эвр? — я делаю паузу. — Зачем ты выжидала?

— Я решила, что пришло время.

— Ты решила?

Прошло больше года, а Эвр все еще продолжает дергать за ниточки.

Я помню слова Вивиан, обращенные к Мэри, — что они с ней похожи, что все, что им обеим было нужно — это семья и немного покоя. Но это еще не все, чего они хотели. Интересно, это были ее слова или их написал кто-то другой?

— Сколько раз ты навещала мою сестру?

— Я сказала об этом твоему брату. Я говорила с ней дважды. В первый раз она пришла навестить нас с Мэри. А во второй — я разговаривала с ней наедине. Тогда она и отдала мне записку.

Похоже, Эвр успела покинуть остров задолго до того, как мы это заподозрили.

— Мэри знала, что ты стоишь за убийством всех заложников и посла в Тбилиси вместе с ее командой — A.G.R.A., — говорю я. — Если бы ты не убила ее, она бы убила тебя. Что у тебя было такого, что держало Мэри в страхе все это время? Должно быть что-то еще, кроме того, что было на этой USB-флэшке.

— Это была лишь верхушка айсберга. Ты же знаешь, что она была жестокой убийцей. Список был намного длиннее и намного более жестоким, чем то, что было на флэшке, — смеется она. — Она разрушала человеческие жизни. Уничтожала семьи. Она знала, что это только вопрос времени, когда за ней придут люди и вернут ей то, что она посеяла.

— Так вот почему она хотела инсценировать собственную смерть? — я не верю в это. Это не все.

— Для нас обеих! У нас был план. Мы бы ушли, подальше отсюда, — она смотрит мимо меня, представляя, что бы это могло быть.

Я зеваю.

— Но вы решили не делать этого.

Она снова переводит взгляд на меня и фактически рычит.

— Она собиралась меня надуть. Планировала убить меня. Я видела это в ее глазах — то, что она убьет меня. В конце концов, такова была ее природа. Она была скорпионом. Либо я, либо она. Так что я сделала выбор.

— Да, сделала. Вся сцена смерти была инсценирована, чтобы выглядеть так, будто ты убиваешь меня. Она не приняла мою пулю. Она была предназначена для нее. Она прыгнула в кадр. Она думала, что это не по-настоящему, но ты хотела ее смерти. Чтобы она ушла навсегда. Настоящие пули.

— Я была впечатлена тем, как она держалась до самого конца, продолжая играть, в объятиях своего мужа, — говорит она. — Даже ты был поражен.

Я помню слова Мэри о том, что я ей нравлюсь и что она сожалеет, что стреляла в меня.

— Ты лучше всех понимаешь, что человек не может прыгнуть под пулю, — говорит она. — Я точно знала, кого собираюсь убить.

— Или не убивать, не так ли?

— Я сказала, что сделала выбор. Я знала, что это будет мой единственный шанс убрать ее. Я попросила ее отпустить меня.

— Отпустить тебя? В этом случае не надо было Мэри разыгрывать инсценировку мужественной сцены смерти, — говорю я. — Ты говоришь так, словно поставила Мэри перед выбором между предательством и жизнью, и она выбрала предательство. Все было совсем не так.

— У нее _был_ выбор.

— Неужели?

— Она сказала, что устала быть женой доктора Джона Ватсона. Если бы это было правдой, она выбрала бы кого-нибудь малоизвестного, кто был бы никем! Но она этого не сделала. Почему _? Ее эго_.

— Увлекательно. Здесь замешана зависть. Не Мэри, а _твоя_ , — я подаюсь вперед на стуле. — Ты знала, кем была Мэри и что она из себя представляла, но молчала, потому что когда-то давно ты хотела быть Мэри. Ты хотела стать агентом. Возможно, нажимать на курок было волнительно для тебя. Ты также хотела быть важной персоной, членом Парламента, а не секретарем члена Парламента. Ты хотела получить должность и богатство, которое пришло бы вместе с ней. Ты продала свою страну за то, чтобы иметь место в этой стране. В конце концов, ты сказала, что все, чего ты хочешь, это исчезнуть навсегда. Мэри хотела исчезнуть навсегда. Ты должна была притвориться, что стреляешь в нее, а она притвориться, что умирает, спасая меня. Она умерла мученицей. Вот во что мы верили, во что верил я. И все это время ее ждала новая жизнь.

— Почему она должна получить все? Она не позволила мне уйти, поэтому я заставила Мэри исчезнуть, окончательно. Если бы у меня было больше одной пули, я бы и тебя застрелила.

Я обнаружил, что моральный компас Джона стал частью меня. Я ухожу от Вивиан Норбери и иду домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Агра — один из древнейших городов в Индии, где с 16-17 века занимались производством ковров ручной работы. Антикварные ковры из Агры высоко ценятся во всем мире, как у коллекционеров, так и у именитых дизайнеров интерьера.  
> Индийские ковры ткут преимущественно из шелка с использованием шерсти. А орнамент на коврах берет свое начало в Персии, однако, цветовая гамма, используемая мастерами, более широкая, колоритная.  
> Индийские мастера адаптировали персидский орнамент под свой быт, добавив художественные рисунки. Можно встретить ковры с крупными растительными узорами.  
> Шелковые и шерстяные ковры ткут двумя типами узлов: двойным турецким или персидским. Поэтому индийские ковры отличаются своим качеством и востребованы уже на протяжении многих веков, что дает им право конкурировать с персидскими коврами.
> 
> 2 — Тюрьма Бронзфид (англ. HMP (His/Her Majesty's Prison) Bronzefield) — тюрьма для взрослых и молодых преступников, расположенная на окраине Эшфорда в Мидлсексе, Англия. Бронзфилд является единственной специально построенной частной тюрьмой исключительно для женщин в Великобритании и является самой большой женской тюрьмой в Европе.
> 
> 3 — Мидлсекс (Middlesex) — одно из 39 исторических графств Англии, с 1965 года образующее северные и западные округа Большого Лондона.  
> Название означает территория средних саксов (middle Saxons) и указывает на племенной состав ее населения. Слово образовано от англосаксонских (древнеанглийских) корней «middel» и «Seaxe». В 704 году название было зафиксировано как Middleseaxan, а в более позднем периоде того же VIII века оно записывалось как Middleseaxon.


	5. Делись правдой и будь правдив

После ужина я заканчиваю мыть посуду, а Джон купает Рози. Я слышу пение из ванной, и «Я — маленький чайничек»1 звучит чистым тенором Джона в сопровождении брызг воды от Рози. По дороге в ванную, куда я иду, чтобы запечатлеть этот момент в своих чертогах, меня отвлекает входящее текстовое сообщение. Это мобильник Джона, который настойчиво вибрирует и дребезжит о деревянную поверхность кофейного столика. Решаю не обращать на него внимания и рад этому. Я подавляю смех, когда вижу, как одна рука Джона выгибается, как ручка, а другая — как носик, пока он поет: «Когда я закипаю и вы слышите мой крик, просто наклоните меня и вылейте».

Я отскакиваю от двери, пока он меня не заметил.

Я слышу, как сливается вода из ванны, и шаги Джона говорят мне, что пора поставить воду для вечернего чая. Когда он входит в кухню, Рози сидит у него на бедре, уютно завернутая в мягкое голубое банное полотенце. Хотя ее светлые кудряшки еще не высохли, они уже подпрыгивают. Она жует свою резиновую утку, а затем вытягивает губы и тянется ко мне, чтобы поцеловать перед сном.

Когда Джон спускается, чай уже готов и ждет на кофейном столике. Я чуть не отпускаю шутку о том, что я — маленький чайник, но он садится на диван и берет свой мобильный. Он хмурится, читая сообщение, не успев глотнуть из кружки.

— У нас кончилось молоко. Пожалуй, я заскочу в «Теско» и кое-что куплю. Яйца для завтрака, — он не обращает внимания на остатки чая, подходит и надевает куртку. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Картофель, — говорю я.

— Я имею в виду, есть что-нибудь еще, что ты хочешь мне сказать?

Я не готов ему рассказать. Еще нет.

Надевая куртку, Джон качает головой. Я знаю, что внезапное желание Джона зайти в «Теско» вызвано содержанием текстового сообщения. Обычно я не колеблясь спрашиваю, что это за сообщение, но мне и так понятно. Кроме того, он уже за дверью и спускается по лестнице.

И конечно, Рози начинает меня звать.

— Папа! — звучит ее голос с верхнего этажа, из-за заграждения для детей, которые теперь совершенно бесполезны. Она переползает через них и ходит по лестнице вверх и вниз, минимум один раз за день. Я поднимаюсь посмотреть, как она, а заканчиваю тем, что читаю ей. И все время прислушиваюсь, не хлопнет ли дверь внизу. Джон задерживается гораздо дольше, чем я ожидал. Я обнаружил, что концентрация внимания Рози, когда ей читают, намного превышает обычную детскую, исследованную мной ранее. Очевидно, Рози более развита. Я могу прочитать всю книгу «Там, где живут чудовища»2, и она попросит еще одну историю, которой всегда будет одна и та же — «Баю-баюшки, Луна». К последней странице она уже спит. Я подтыкаю одеяло ей под подбородок, целую в лоб и решаю просмотреть несколько дел, которые дал мне Лестрейд.

Лестница стонет, сигнализируя, что Джон дома. Он входит через кухню с двумя сумками в руках, ставит их на стол, и быстрый взгляд внутрь каждой говорит мне, что он забыл молоко и яйца. Я сразу же замечаю грязь на его ботинках.

Не говорю ни слова. Нет необходимости.

— Это было спонтанное решение, — объясняет он, наклоняется и убирая картошку на дно шкафа.

— Тебе написал Майкрофт.

— Я первый ему написал. Ты не даешь мне ответов.

Это правда, но я не знаю, что ему сказать.

— Рози легла спать без проблем? — он снимает куртку и вешает ее на вешалку.

— После закипевшего чайника был вечер _Чудовищ_ , — я туже затягиваю пояс на халате, только чтобы занять чем-то руки. — Ну? — Выжидаю двадцать секунд. Это достаточно долго. Я знаю с кем он встречался. — Расскажи мне, что сказала Кэролин Норбери.

Я иду за ним в гостиную. Джон тяжело опускается в свое кресло. Я сажусь на диван и наклоняюсь вперед, ожидая, когда он начнет.

— Она винит всех, кроме своей матери за то, что она сделала. Она думает, что это какой-то заговор, и говорит, что ее брат Брэдфорд верит в то же самое. Говорит, что ее мать никогда не предавала свою страну и что ее подставили.

Джон потирает лицо руками. Это худший из возможных сценариев. Джон грустит. Я знаю, что ему еще есть что рассказать и сожалею, что не был рядом, когда Каролин Норбери говорила с ним.

— Она утверждает, что это был простой способ заставить ее замолчать, — вздыхает Джон. — Она сказала, что убийство Мэри было частью всего этого. Что ее мать не стреляла в Мэри. Угадай, кто, по ее словам, это сделал?

Моргаю.

— Я.

Задерживаю дыхание и жду ответа Джона, заставляя свои руки оставаться неподвижными.

Вивиан никогда не была простой секретаршей, какой притворялась. Она выдвинула эту теорию. Это вполне логично, особенно если учесть, что Вивиан знала все о том, как тщательно Майкрофт скрывал правду: что я выстрелил Магнуссену в голову перед камерами и на виду у полиции. Это сработало. Почему бы не сказать, что Майкрофт снова меня прикрывает? Нетрудно поверить в тайное прикрытие со стороны британского правительства и Секретной службы, особенно в связи с неудачным спасением заложников из террористической ячейки. Надеюсь, Джон не думает, что в словах Кэролин Норбери есть доля правды… Но нет, он огорчен... однако не на меня.

— Было тяжело слушать, как она говорит о Мэри. Она произнесла это так, словно ее мать и моя жена были лучшими подругами! Я сказал ей, что они даже не знали друг друга. Знаешь, что она сказала? Что это неправда. Она сказала, что ее мать встречалась с Мэри. И не раз.

Я хватаюсь за колени и тереблю их пальцами.

— Она была искренне удивлена, что я ей не поверил, — говорит Джон, его спина напряжена. — Она полностью убеждена, что ее мать невиновна. В этом-то и штука с этими теориями заговора: через какое-то время некоторые из них начинают казаться реальными, независимо от того, насколько запутанными они были.

Джон может сказать, что он верит, что не я стрелял в нее, но, если за всем этим стоит Эвр, она может посеять некоторые сомнения.

— Она действительно тебя ненавидит, — говорит Джон. — Обо мне она также невысокого мнения.

— А записка?

— Вивиан сказала ей, что это послание. Это было сделано для того, чтобы дать тебе понять, что ты не неприкасаемый и что другие узнают, кто ты, — Джон глубоко вдыхает. — Как Кэролин Норбери получила записку? — спрашивает он меня.

_Вопрос._

Он все еще взвинчен и напряжен. Он ждет ответов. Пришло время сказать ему, и будь что будет.

Это Джон, как моральный компас, сидящий со скрещенными ногами в своем кресле. Я должен как-то его успокоить, каким-то образом. Джон вовсе не наивен. Он знает, что правда не всегда проста.

Я придвигаюсь вперед на диване и закрываю глаза.

Я слышу, как Джон делает еще один глубокий вдох, чтобы подготовиться.

— Я знаю почему, и нет других причин, по которым ты не должен говорить мне. Я знаю, что это имеет отношение к Мэри, и именно поэтому ты сдерживаешься, — я открываю глаза и вижу, что Джон сердито на меня смотрит. — Вивиан Норбери действительно знала Мэри, но это еще не все, да? Гораздо больше.

Я готовлюсь к его возможной реакции. Он уничтожил флэшку и сказал Мэри, что ее прошлое — это ее дело, но ее будущее — это его привилегия. Что сделает Джон, если я скажу ему, что она собиралась уйти от него?

— Так скажи мне, Шерлок, как она получила записку и какое отношение все это имеет к Мэри?

Я вздыхаю, и Джон коротко кивает мне, показывая, что я могу говорить.

— Мэри не должна была умереть.

— Я знаю Шерлок. Это должен был быть ты.

— Вивиан не невинна, — отрицательно качаю головой. — Но она не собиралась стрелять в меня. Она никогда не стреляла в меня, хотя теперь ненавидит меня достаточно сильно, чтобы сделать это.

— Я ничего не понимаю.

Я закрываю глаза. Так трудно сказать ему об этом. Как мне сказать ему, что Мэри планировала инсценировать свою смерть?

— Вся встреча в Аквариуме была постановочной, чтобы иметь множество надежных свидетелей. Они знали, что я буду там... и что ты придешь.

Джон качает головой.

— Зачем бы ей... она знала, что потеря тебя сделала со мной… — он опускает подбородок.

Мэри была умна. Она считала, что так же умна, как и я. Даже умнее. Последним испытанием для нее было бы — одурачить меня, но для этого ей нужна была помощь. Эвр. Это была роковая ошибка Мэри.

Эвр манипулировала нами. Джон никогда не задавался вопросом, почему он не пытался спасти Мэри, пока она истекала кровью. Вместо этого он обезумел от ярости. Он винил меня. Долгое время я винил себя сам. Оглядываясь назад, я смирился со своей долей, но во всем этом была замешана и другая рука: _моя сестра_ вкралась в нашу жизнь как любовница, подруга и терапевт.

 _Как долго это продолжалось? Когда это началось? Что она со мной сделала? Зачем? Испытать меня? Сломить? Смотри, как я падаю!_ Нет ничего смешного в том, что Мэри, как и я, инсценировали свою смерть. Ирония не запланирована.

Я знаю причины Мэри. Она боялась за свою жизнь. Полагаю, что она также боялась за жизнь Джона и Рози. Лучший способ обезопасить их — оставить их навсегда. Это должна была быть постановочная смерть. С помощью Эвр. Письмо должно было стать частью этого, но оно так и не появилось, потому что Вивиан сделала все реальностью. Я говорю ему об этом.

— Мэри не прыгала передо мной, чтобы спасти меня. Выстрел предназначался ей. Она собиралась инсценировать свою смерть.

Руки Джона дрожат, когда он вцепляется в подлокотники кресла.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что она жива?

Я яростно трясу головой.

— Нет, нет. Мне очень жаль, Джон. Я…

— Она мертва. Я видел ее тело в морге. В гробу была она. _Вы оба... вы оба инсценировали свою смерть?_ И как это меня характеризует?

— Джон, не думай так.

— Так она мертва или нет?

Даже сейчас мне интересно, существует ли вероятность того, что Эвр полностью одурачила нас.

— Она мертва, — говорю я. — Мэри думала, что в пистолете холостые патроны.

Боль на его лице невыносима для меня. Он потирает лицо руками.

Я хочу встать и пересечь комнату. Я хочу обнять его и сказать, что ничего этого не было. Но я не могу. Это ничего не изменит.

— Я не смею оправдываться, но могу только сказать, что глубоко сожалею. Мэри здесь нет, чтобы объяснить. Но, в конце концов, ты слышал, что она сказала.

— Как? — спрашивает Джон. — Как она вообще могла подумать, что это сработает? — Джон покачивается в кресле, и мне хочется подойти к нему, но я остаюсь на диване.

— С помощью Эвр. Джон, подумай. Осознай. С того самого момента, когда мы оба столкнулись с Эвр, она заставила нас изменить наше внимание, наше восприятие.

Я помню, как Джон, доктор, ничего не сделал, чтобы спасти свою жену. Я помню, что сам ничего не сделал. Никто ничего не предпринял.

— Мы видели, но не наблюдали, — говорю я.

Оглядываясь назад, это было нереальным развитием событий - чтобы Джон и не вмешался?! На поле боя его учили спасать жизни — инстинктивно, но он даже пальцем не пошевелил, даже пульс не пощупал. Я не могу сказать ему эти слова, но мне и не надо. Все было написано у него на лице.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Эвр повлияла на меня, чтобы я помог инсценировать смерть жены? Эвр сказала мне, что мне ничего не надо было делать, что я ничего не смог бы сделать, чтобы спасти ее, и поэтому я ничего не сделал? Это не было шоком или страхом? Господи!

Такое чувство, будто меня ударили кирпичом. Джон винил себя за то, что ничего не сделал! Я больше не могу сидеть сложа руки. Подхожу и опускаюсь на колени перед ним.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — говорю я. — Выброси это из головы.

— Но то, что я сказал. Как поступил с тобой.

Джон судорожно глотает воздух, когда я сжимаю его ноги.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты выкинул это из головы.

Я провожу руками вверх и вниз по его бедрам, пытаясь успокоить.

— Кэролин сказала мне, что Мэри отдала пистолет ее матери, — говорит Джон. — Мне все еще трудно в это поверить. Если это правда, Мэри должна была проверить пистолет и убедиться, что в нем боевые патроны.

— Вивиан сказала, что подменила их, но также возможно, что Мэри видела только то, что хотела показать ей Эвр. Она добралась до нас. Добралась до тебя и до Мэри. Вероятно, она считала их холостыми. Вполне возможно, что она обманом заставила Мэри зарядить пистолет боевыми патронами. Подумай, Джон! Мы не можем верить в то, что видели, особенно когда в этом замешана моя сестра. Используй логику. Мы так много проигнорировали, и план до сих пор работал. Эвр предположила, что это для тебя и меня. Она заставляла нас верить только в то, что ей было нужно, чтобы мы видели или не видели. Она заставила меня поверить. Между нами не было стекла. Она заставила меня упустить очевидное. Мы должны были поверить в ее план, в ее обман. Ирония в том, что пистолет был заряжен. В чем я не уверен, так это в том, был ли это с самого начала план Эвр.

Поднимаюсь и отхожу назад, смотря в глаза Джону.

— Они все спланировали — или, по крайней мере, их заставили поверить, что это был их план.

— Это было идеально, — шепчет Джон. — Собрать нас там. Тебя — великого детектива, твоего брата — Британское правительство. И меня. Трудно скрывать такие вещи от врача, хотя ты сделал это без помощи Эвр.

Я вздрагиваю, когда слышу горечь в его словах.

— Мэри не должна была об этом беспокоиться, так как Эвр сказала нам видеть только кровь и лицо Мэри. Столько крови. Так не бывает, когда в кого-то стреляют, но мы не обращали на это внимания.

— Кроме того, что это было по-настоящему. Пуля была настоящей.

— Вивиан сказала, что она вынула холостые патроны и вставила боевые. Она нажала на курок, думая, что это была ее идея. Она ошибалась.

— Мэри собиралась уйти от меня.

Я вновь подхожу к креслу Джона и вновь опускаюсь перед ним на колени.

— Я даже не уверен, почему. Возможно, это тоже была идея Эвр. Мы не знаем, как много из того, что произошло — было сделано нами. Вот почему ты никогда не должен винить себя за все, что произошло потом.

— Я всегда буду винить себя за то, что причинил тебе боль, — шепчет Джон.

Я беру Джона за руку.

— Ты говорил ранее, что записка касается нас. Каким образом? — спрашивает Джон.

Если вначале Джон казался очень расстроенным, сейчас он стал необычайно спокоен. Боюсь, что это не очень хорошо.

— Я думаю, это о нашем... прошлом.

— О наших отношениях, — Джон выпрямляется в кресле. — Ты сказал, что это касается нас.

— Или представление Эвр о нас, — поправляю я.

— Повтори еще раз — слова на сгибах.

**_«Я заглянула. Сердце ушло. Я не вижу больше ни одного вопроса. Полет. Сердце умирает без воздуха. Запри своих лебедей. Приходи снова, плача.»_ **

Я дышу через нос.

— Да, я вижу. Почти с самого первого дня, как я встретил тебя, я следовал за тобой без вопросов, — говорит Джон. — А та часть, где сердце умирает. Выстрел в Мэри? Или глубже? Когда я ранил тебя словами? — Джон смотрит вперед, его губы дрожат. Я сжимаю его руку в своей. — Не самый счастливый конец.

Это не предсказание и не предупреждение. Это наблюдения Эвр о любви — в особенности моей. Как я держал свою настоящую любовь взаперти, как она снова заставит меня плакать. Я понимаю, что видела Эвр — она поняла только то, что я хочу Джона. Она видела, на что я пошел, чтобы спасти его. Вынести пытки, получить пулю в сердце. Она проверила меня на прочность, когда бросила Джона в колодец, чтобы утопить его, как Виктора. Эвр не понимала, что такое любовь. Она наблюдала ее в других. Она знала только то, что я отчаянно хочу этого.

И эта записка мне? Она заметила мою проблему: как дать мне то, что я запер. Она — Холмс. Как я, как Майкрофт. Она должна решать и разрешать ситуацию. _Господи, что же она наделала?_

Почему я не могу произнести эти слова? Неужели я так же пуст, как и Эвр? Я хочу сказать Джону, что это женская интерпретация любви и того, как она разрушает — по крайней мере, как она верит в то, что безответная любовь ослабила меня. Но это неправда. Любовь — это не слабость.

— Я... — я собираюсь сказать ему, что Шерлок — это не девичье имя. Что тогда я собирался сказать, что люблю его. Я останавливаюсь. Голубые глаза Джона широко распахнуты, дыхание учащается. _Он в панике._

— Я хочу помочь оплатить ремонт, — выпаливает Джон. Он тянется к моей руке и крепко сжимает ее, пожимая дважды, чтобы успокоить меня.

Я подавляю собственную панику и с волнением сжимаю его руку в ответ.

— Я бы согласился, но в этом нет необходимости. После дела Вульфа, мы получили солидный бонус, к которому мы никогда не прикасались, и он с лихвой покроет расходы.

Голова идет кругом от одной и той же мысли — _«Они остаются! Они остаются!»_ Мое, когда-то разбитое, сердце бьется сильнее от его слов. _Он знает. Он должен знать._

— Насколько я помню, на то была причина… — говорит Джон.

— Я думаю, что с Вульфом покончено — даже если ты невероятно богат, это не должно давать полную свободу действий, ни чтобы носить ожерелья из акульих зубов и черные туфли с белыми носками, ни чтобы оскорблять мое пальто.

— Он назвал меня коротышкой!

— Или звать тебя коротышкой.

Мои размышления прерывает грохот с верхней площадки лестницы.

— Пить! Вода! — вопит Рози, громыхая заграждением.

— Я думал, мы уже объяснили, — говорит Джон. — Никакой воды после того, как легла!

— Попить!

Джон вздыхает и смотрит на меня.

— Я читал, что очень важно детям получать больше жидкости, — говорю я.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы эта жидкость была на матрасе, — вздыхает Джон.

— Может быть, мы сможем отвлечь ее, — я хватаю ее любимую куклу из носка.

Джон подхватывает Рози как раз до того, как она перелезает через ворота. Я иду сразу за ним. Глядя, как он целует ее в щеку, я обещаю себе, что передам Джону свое сердце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — «Я — маленький чайничек» (англ. «The Teapot Song», известная также как «I’m a Little Teapot») — американская детская песня. Содержание ее связано с нагреванием чайника (либо обычного со свистком, либо заварочного) и выливанием из него воды. Авторы песни — Джордж Гарольд Сандерс и Кларенс З. Келли. Впервые опубликована она была в 1939 году.
> 
> Кларенс Келли и его жена руководили школой танцев для детей. Поскольку популярная и легкая в освоении чечетки (степа) «Waltz Clog» (посмотреть можно тут — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMMeKhQVq1E) оказывалась слишком сложной для детей поменьше, Джордж Сандерс и написал песню «The Teapot Song», требующую минимальных танцевальных навыков и настраивающую ребенка на естественную пантомиму. Песня и танец к ней стали очень популярными как в Америке, так и за рубежом
> 
> I'm a little teapot
> 
> I'm a little teapot short and stout.  
> Here is my handle.  
> Here is my spout.  
> When I get all steamed up,  
> Hear me shout!  
> Just tip me over  
> And pour me out
> 
> I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true.  
> Here's an example of what I can do.  
> I can turn my handle to a spout.  
> Just tip me over and pour me out
> 
> Я — маленький чайничек
> 
> Я — маленький чайничек короткий и толстый.  
> Вот моя ручка.  
> Вот мой носик.  
> Когда я закипаю,  
> Вы слышите мой крик!  
> Просто наклоните меня.  
> И вылейте.
> 
> Я умный чайник, да, это правда.  
> Вот например, что я могу.  
> Я могу превратить ручку в носик.  
> Просто наклони меня и вылей.
> 
> Вот эта анимационная версия детской песенки нравится мне больше всего. На самом деле их великое множество — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4vhPnKQG5Nc&feature=emb_logo  
> Не могла не вставить — великолепный Бенедикт Камбербэтч — https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kEoS9WwpmA
> 
> 2 — «Там, где живут чудовища» — детская книжка с картинками американского писателя и художника Мориса Сендака. Вышла в 1963 году в издательстве «Harper & Row», вскоре став классикой современной детской литературы США.
> 
> Книга входит в число самых продаваемых в мире, она переведена на множество языков. По ней снят мультфильм, поставлена опера, а в 2009 году выпущен полнометражный фильм, имевший большой успех.
> 
> В русском переводе книга вышла в конце 2014 года, уже после смерти автора и спустя более чем полвека после ее оригинальной публикации.
> 
> Сюжет: Главный герой книги — мальчик по имени Макс, который играет дома, нарядившись волком. После нескольких хулиганских выходок мама называет его «чудовищем» (Wild Thing), а он говорит ей на это: «Я тебя съем!» Тогда мама отправляет его спать без ужина. В своей комнате Макс представляет себе, что вокруг него находится дремучий лес. Затем он плывет по морю на корабле и оказывается в Стране Чудовищ. Чудовища, населяющие страну, имеют устрашающий вид (огромного размера, с клыками и рогами), однако Макс покоряет их, так как может «смотреть в их желтые глаза, ни разу не моргнув». Он становится королем над всеми чудовищами и приказывает им устроить дикие пляски, в которых участвует и сам. Однако вскоре ему это надоедает, и теперь уже он отправляет чудовищ спать без ужина. Максу становится одиноко, и он возвращается на корабле обратно, хотя чудовища просят его остаться и кричат: «Мы тебя съедим, мы так тебя любим!». Оказавшись в своей комнате, Макс обнаруживает на столе все еще горячий ужин.
> 
> Художественные особенности:  
> — Текст книги невелик по объему, всего в ней (в английском оригинале) 338 слов. В процессе работы Сендак даже чуть сократил первоначальный текст, поскольку хотел, чтобы история в большей степени передавалась через изображение;  
> — В творчестве Сендака критики находят влияние поэзии Уильяма Блейка; в частности, знаменитый образ блейковских тигров можно сопоставить с чудовищами у Сендака.


	6. Спасти, а не быть спасенным (Но все хорошо)

Вчера вечером мы разошлись по своим комнатам, грустные, но с большим намеком на надежду. Я был очень рад, что Джон согласился насовсем вернуться на Бейкер-стрит, но многое осталось недосказанным. Прошлой ночью я отложил свое сердце в сторону, так как чувствовал, что Джон все еще колеблется. Сегодня утром я спрашиваю себя, не ждет ли он, чтобы я начал первый.

Я — идиот. Конечно, он ждет меня.

Я прохаживаюсь перед камином, осторожно обходя босыми ногами деревянные кубики Рози с алфавитом. Я по-прежнему не уверен. Может, мне взбежать наверх и рассказать ему? Я уже собираюсь это сделать, когда мне звонит Лестрейд по поводу расследования. Это такое облегчение — шанс вернуться к нашей нормальной жизни. А потом мы сможем поговорить.

Но мой план рушится. Наша обычная няня не отвечает на звонки, а Молли работает в Бартсе.

В любом случае я не сильно рассчитываю на это расследование. Я почти решил его, пока разговаривал с Лестрейдом. Я взялся за это дело только для того, чтобы привлечь Джона-крутого парня и иметь возможность поговорить с ним наедине, вдали от 221Б, после дела.

— Иди, — говорит Джон, отмахиваясь. — Я буду продолжать звонить Сандре. Если не получится, я присоединюсь к тебе, как только найду... кого-нибудь.

Я вздыхаю, надеваю пальто и шарф. Беру такси до места преступления. Оно находится в большом трехэтажном доме в пригороде Хэмпстед-Гарден, недалеко от птичьего заповедника. Полицейские рассыпались по палисаднику, натягивая ленту, чтобы репортеры не совались внутрь. Я подныриваю под нее и захожу внутрь.

В фойе Лестрейд разговаривает с женщиной, матерью. Она рыдает. Ее джинсы протерты на коленях, каштановые волосы завязаны синим шарфом. Под ногтями свежая краска и пахнет растворителем. Тогда масло, не акрил. Художник.

— Извини, — говорит он, когда я подхожу к нему. — Кажется, все разрешилось, само собой.

— Ты должен был написать.

— Все произошло только что. Записка с требованием выкупа была написана пропавшей девушкой.

Я обхожу Лестрейда и поднимаюсь по лестнице, а он следует за мной.

— Я знал это и сказал тебе, хотя ты говорил, что мать настаивала на том, что это не почерк ее дочери.

— Она сказала, что это написал ее бойфренд.

— Она лжет, — бросаю я через плечо. — Она знает почерк своей дочери, но также знает, что это не ее слова. Это бойфренд надиктовал ей записку.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ее дочь у бойфренда?

Я захожу в спальню. Тело отца лежит лицом вниз.

— Нет, это не похищение.

— Да, она это признала. Но как ты…

Я осторожно опускаюсь на колени и осматриваю тело. Мать подходит к двери и прикрывает рот от рыданий. Лестрейд пытается увести ее, но она отказывается уходить.

— Почему? — восклицает она. Мне всегда, на месте преступления, недостает Джона, но сейчас мне не хватает его успокаивающего голоса и терпеливой руки.

— Вы знаете почему, — говорю я. — Они подумали, что им нужны деньги, чтобы сбежать. Ваш муж не одобрял ухажера вашей дочери, запрещая ей видеться с ним. Они собирались просто оставить фальшивую записку о выкупе, но ваш муж нашел ее на столе в прихожей, вернувшись с работы пораньше. Услышал грохот наверху, уронил ключи и бросился в спальню дочери. Она с бойфрендом уже разгромили комнату, сбросив покрывало и простыни с кровати, смахивая предметы со столов, разбивая зеркало и лампу в попытке придать комнате вид произошедшей борьбы. Неудачная попытка, явно инсценированная. Разбитая лампа была отброшена к стене.

Я встаю и поворачиваюсь к Лестрейду.

— Ножевые ранения отца — это не защита. Его порезали, когда он уже был без сознания. Кроме того, вы обнаружите, что кровь на лампе не принадлежит жертве, — говорю я. — Это пустая трата моего времени.

— Но дверь была заперта изнутри!

Я иду вдоль стены, ощупывая руками грубую текстуру необычного рисунка сухой стены. Это геометрические фигуры различных размеров.

— Когда ты перестанешь использовать этот тезис, чтобы заманить меня на место преступления? — смотрю на мать и начинаю постукивать по стене. — Здесь. Тут есть скрытая панель, со скрытыми выступами в стене.

— Никогда бы не догадался, — хмурится Лестрейд, подходя ко мне. — Как ты…

— Мать покрывает дочь. Она знала о скрытой панели. Она продолжала смотреть на эту точку на стене.

Закатываю глаза и достаю мобильник, написать Джону, чтобы он не беспокоился о няне.

Я ухожу от Лестрейда и пишу Джону. Он до сих пор не смог связаться с Сандрой. Я иду по заросшей листьями улице и ловлю такси. Начинается дождь. Похоже, сегодня никакого парка.

Я вылезаю из такси и расплачиваюсь с водителем. Как раз прохожу мимо «Speedy’s», когда слышу, как кто-то зовет меня. Он выходит из дверей магазина. Стоял там, спасаясь от дождя.

Брэдфорд Норбери выше меня на два дюйма. Он блондин, и, полагаю, он красив, в общепринятом смысле этого слова, с волевым подбородком, большими карими глазами и густыми ресницами. Но на нем плохо сидящий итальянский костюм с дорогими разномастными носками. Это оскорбление и для портных на Сэвил-Роу, и для любителей кашемира. Это также личное оскорбление. Он целится мне в грудь из [Глока](https://ibb.co/KbbQDjP)1.

— Пойдем со мной, — говорит он на выдохе. — Возможно я решу не убивать твоего напарника.

— Как освежающе.

Под дулом пистолета он заставляет меня сесть в поджидающий нас седан. Сажусь на заднее сиденье, Норбери рядом со мной, тычет Глоком мне в бок.

Я ненавижу, когда меня похищают, но я верю, что Джон ненавидит это еще больше. Он предпочел бы быть спасителем. Это его суть – крутого парня. Для меня это испытание глупостью и часто скукой.

Водитель оглядывается на меня. Покупной костюм слишком свободен ему в плечах. В темных волосах слишком много мусса. Спина напряжена, а поддельные очки «Рэй-Бэн» могут скрыть его глаза, но не его нездоровое поведение. Я не помню его имени, но помню, что он был ужасным фальшивомонетчиком и ярким примером человека за бортом.

— Рад снова тебя видеть, — говорит он, оборачиваясь и улыбаясь. Я помню это тоже. Фальшивая улыбка и золотой зуб.

— Отпустили за хорошее поведение, или сбежал?

— Неа. Я отсидел свой срок.

— Неужели? Это было так давно. — Одариваю его скучающим взглядом, потому что так оно и есть. Мне скучно.

— Ты отнял у меня четыре года жизни.

— Тогда ничего особенного, — говорю я и зеваю.

— Мудак.

Норбери подчеркивает свои чувства прикладом Глока к моей голове.

Я очухиваюсь, окруженный выхлопными газами в тесной темноте и с чудовищной головной болью, но уже не на заднем сиденье, а в багажнике. В другом автомобиле. Крошечный отсек, слишком мал для седана. Я провел достаточно времени в багажниках, хватит на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Это не только скучно, но и чертовски неудобно.

Я отмечаю пути отхода. Майкрофт, должно быть, засек мое похищение по камерам видеонаблюдения, так как Норбери забрал меня у всех на виду. Смена транспортных средств может доставить хлопот, если они провернули это вне поля зрения камер.

Ноги связаны в районе лодыжек, а руки вытянуты вперед и связаны в запястьях. Я дергаю веревку. Нейлон. Я не могу пошевелиться, чтобы даже попытаться открыть багажник, но чтобы попытаться ослабить веревку — вполне возможно. Я извиваюсь и кручусь. Извернувшись, сжавшись так, что чувствую, как мобильный прижимается к бедру подо мной, относительно освобождаю руки и могу дотянуться до пальто. Большие пальцы принялись за работу. Посылаю сообщение Джону на случай, если не смогу освободиться. Мои похитители — идиоты, но Норбери еще и фанатик. Я усвоил, что фанатики-идиоты часто непредсказуемо жестоки.

Несмотря на то, что мы ездим кругами по всему Лондону, я догадываюсь, куда мы держим путь, и сообщаю Джону как можно больше, лежа в багажнике в полной темноте и имея возможность только большими пальцами нажимать на кнопки. Машина останавливается, и крышка багажника открывается навстречу полуденному солнцу. Как только мои глаза привыкают к свету, я узнаю место, где мы находимся.

Все, что мне нужно, это послать Джону еще одно слово.

Норбери и его сообщник вытаскивают меня из багажника и швыряют на тротуар. Мне удается спасти лицо от удара о землю, но мои чертовы ладони расплачиваются за это. Позже я буду вытаскивать кусочки гравия из-под кожи. Норбери ногой перекатывает меня на спину.

— Склад на берегу Темзы? — говорю я, пытаясь проморгаться от яркого света, бьющего в глаза. — Ты не мог бы быть менее банальным?

— Заткнись, бля! — он пинает меня в бок своими уродливыми [лоферами с двойной застежкой.](https://ibb.co/QrWD11g)

Я ненавижу это. Я даже не спрашиваю, зачем они меня похитили. Месть. Частый случай. Мне действительно нужно уйти от них, но его сообщник хватает меня за волосы и рывком поднимает на ноги, в то время как Норбери направляет на меня пистолет. Я не могу идти со связанными лодыжками. Это заставляет их взять меня под руки с обеих сторон и тащить за собой.

— Можем попробовать, — говорит Норбери. — Ты сраный мертвый груз, вот ты кто.

— Не вижу причин помогать вам.

— Мне следовало бы нахрен пристрелить тебя прямо здесь.

Я закатываю глаза и позволяю им продолжать тянуть меня за собой. Связанные ноги скользят по тротуару.

Когда они подходят к дверям склада, то бросают меня на землю, пока сообщник отпирает замок и поднимает вертикально дверь. Она сопротивляется, колесики скрипят, не желая двигаться.  
Это надолго отвлекает моих похитителей, что оказывается выгодно для меня и хватает, чтобы быстро отправить Джону текстовое сообщение. Переворачиваюсь на бок. Я писал сообщения и в более неудобных положениях. Они этого не замечают. Идиоты.

Поднимают меня на ноги, чтобы я мог увидеть свою судьбу. Нет необходимости в иллюминации, хотя один из них все равно включает свет для большего эффекта. Склад оканчивается двумя большими причалами. Могучая Темза тихо накатывает свои волны на сваи. Несмотря на то, что двери в плачевном состоянии, доки выглядят отремонтированными. Солнце вышло из-за туч, распогодилось. Прекрасный день для прогулки по Риджентс-парку. Сегодня я этого не сделаю. У меня на сегодня более неотложные дела.

В центре склада стоит вращающаяся бетономешалка, заполненная цементом. Рядом со смесителем стоит складной алюминиевый стул. Перед ним — ведро для строителей на одиннадцать литров. Нужно всего лишь две ноги, около одиннадцати литров цемента и примерно от двадцати до сорока минут на застывание, прежде чем я окунусь в Темзу.

Сколько времени потребуется Джону и Майкрофту, чтобы добраться сюда? Возможно, мне придется сделать все самому. Я почти могу протащить руки сквозь веревку. Все, что мне нужно сделать, это забрать Глок у Норбери. Не должно быть слишком сложно.

— Сядь, — приказывает он.

Я сажусь на холодный жесткий стул. В моем Белстаффе вибрирует мобильник.

— Опусти ноги в... — говорит сообщник.

— Да, да, — возмущенно выдыхаю я. — Ноги в ведро, а ты добавишь цемент. Я так люблю Темзу. Никогда не думал, что это будет моим последним пристанищем. Она не подходит под выгребную яму преступников, которых топят в ней. Однако я не намерен быть одним из них.

— У тебя нет выбора? — заливается смехом Норбери. — Набирай лопатой этот чертов бетон. Слава богу, он быстро сохнет. Не знаю, как долго я смогу выносить твои высокомерные речи.

Этот идиот оставляет на мне ботинки, носки и брюки. Я чуть не засмеялся над его глупостью. Они, очевидно, никогда не читали об использовании этого метода и не смотрели старых гангстерских фильмов. Спасибо, Джон, твоя одержимость ими вполне может меня спасти.

Мне нужно выиграть больше времени на случай, если я не смогу заполучить пистолет.

— У меня такое чувство, будто я попал в плохой боевик. Не могли бы вы раздобыть хотя бы аквариум с пираньями, чтобы подвесить меня над ним? _Ой, ой_... — подпрыгиваю на стуле, — и обязательно с факелом, поджигающим веревку, где нити лопаются одна за другой.

— _Сердце умирает без воздуха_ , — говорит Норбери. — Знакомо?

Он сильно бьет меня по лицу дулом Глока. Слепящая боль пронзает глазную впадину и щеку. Голова откидывается назад — отличная возможность раскачаться на стуле и пошевелить ступнями и ногами.

— А, записка, — я сплюнул кровь ему на ноги. — Ты же ее читал.

— А еще я читал, что очень больно тонуть. Чертовски больно. Для тебя ничего не будет достаточно болезненно после того, что ты сделал с моей мамой и другими как Питер. И самое приятное, что я наконец-то смогу заткнуть твой рот.

О. Питер. Это его имя, насколько я помню. Питер Кэлхун. Мой мобильник снова начинает вибрировать.

— Прошло пятнадцать минут, — говорит Кэлхун. — Мы уже можем бросить его в воду и заткнуть ему рот?

— Пока нет. Я хочу убедиться, что бетон застыл, но это должно успокоить его, — говорит Норбери. Я вздрагиваю, потому что это легко предвидеть. Еще один удар по другой стороне лица. Прямо в глаз. На этот раз мне не нужно намеренно раскачивать стул, он сам дергается назад. Мир вращается, а затем погружается во тьму.

Я прихожу в себя от потока воды, выплеснутой в лицо. Слава богу, это не Темза. Еще не она. Не знаю, как долго я пробыл без сознания. Норбери улыбается мне. Он злорадствует. Должно быть, цемент уже застыл. Хватило двадцати минут.

— Встань, — приказывает Норбери.

Я почти отказываюсь, но вместо этого нерешительно поднимаюсь. Теряю равновесие и падаю обратно на стул. Норбери сердито смотрит на меня.

— Бессмысленное вырубание меня не поможет, — говорю я. — У меня на ногах цемент. Неужели ты думал, что я подойду к причалу и прыгну в воду?

— Я возьму его за ноги, а ты подхвати под руки, — говорит Кэлхун.

Я бы попытался закатить глаза, но это чертовски больно.

Они роняют меня, пока несут к причалу. Три раза. Несмотря на их неуклюжесть, я все еще не могу достать Глок. Они пытаются поставить меня на ноги, как игрушечного солдатика на доках, но вместо этого я больше похож на одну из раскачивающихся игрушек Рози. Кэлхун прижимается сзади и держит меня за плечи. Норбери трясет меня за воротник пальто. Я вижу луч света, пробивающийся сквозь дверь склада. Она скрипит, но никто из них не замечает этого. Темная фигура проскальзывает внутрь. Солдат, врач, мой лучший друг. _Джон._

Мне приходится вывихнуть большие пальцы, но я освобождаю запястья от веревок. Качнувшись в сторону, выхватываю Глок из кармана Норбери. Пальцами касаюсь ствола, но амплитуда движения тянет в другую сторону. Норбери понимает, что мои кисти свободны. Я обхватываю его свободной рукой за шею — скорее для равновесия, чем для того, чтобы одолеть его.

Я достал пистолет из его кармана. И моя, и его руки лежат на Глоке.

— Бросай оружие, — рявкает Джон.

— Ты долго, — говорю я

Норбери не отпускает пистолет. Вместо этого он толкает меня.

— Нахрен все это, — говорит Норбери.

Я падаю навзничь на Кэлхуна. Норбери наставляет на меня свой Глок. В то же мгновение я слышу выстрел. Я не ранен. Это Джон. Я слышу всплеск, когда Кэлхун падает в Темзу. И иду следом за ним. Медленное падение. Я машу руками, пытаясь удержать равновесие, но Норбери разворачивается, опрокидывая меня, и я приземляюсь наполовину на причал, а наполовину свисая с него, головой вниз. Бетонное ведро волочится по доскам, цепляясь за них. Я опасно свешиваюсь с края, но держусь за причал кончиками пальцев.

Я значительно ослабил цементную стяжку своими предыдущими покачиваниями и толчками. Вполне возможно, что я смогу выбраться из бетона, так как носки, ботинки и лодыжки достаточно свободны. Ведро соскальзывает с одной доски, но цепляется за следующую.

Я балансирую, держу равновесие, не двигаясь, надеясь, что вес верхней части тела не утащит меня полностью за край.

Я едва могу разглядеть сквозь доски причала, как Норбери подтягивается ближе ко мне. Его кровь просачивается сквозь щели в досках. Я вижу его лицо, когда он приближается к краю. Вижу решимость, застывшую на его лице. Он видит мою. Ухмыляется и отталкивает ведро от доски. Когда оно откатывается, я слышу шаги Джона по доскам причала. Норбери поднимает пистолет и бьет прикладом по моим пальцам.

Я с всплеском вхожу в воду.

Погружаясь, задерживаю дыхание, но вода все равно обжигает носовые пазухи. Я решаю, что сейчас самое время побрыкаться. Использую всю свою силу и все, что знаю о силе и движении, чтобы освободить ноги от цементного якоря. Время замедляется. Вокруг все желтое. Я брыкаюсь и дергаюсь. Носки и туфли сползают, но лодыжки держатся. План по снятию штанов немедленно идет наперекосяк, когда Белстафф встает на моем пути, руки пытаются ухватиться за желтую воду. Я пытаюсь удержаться от паники. Когда мир становится янтарным — пальто наполовину стянуто и обернулось вокруг меня пока я боролся. Легкие горят и жаждут глотка воздуха, потребность дышать возрастает в геометрической прогрессии. Я брыкаюсь изо всех сил. Я чувствую щелчок и скрежет — ломается лодыжка. Набираю полные легкие Темзы, но не сдаюсь. Мои ноги свободны!

Но я продолжаю погружаться вниз. Я тону, и быстро. Пальто. Я ничего не вижу, остались только ощущения. Перед глазами все жутко белеет, болит в груди. Я люблю свое пальто, но от него нужно избавиться. Сейчас. Я вдыхаю, и вода проникает в легкие. Это более мучительно, чем выстрел в грудь. Это борьба без паники, чтобы не нахлебаться еще больше, вспышки от прошлых пыток норовят одолеть меня. Мой подводный ад начинает выключать свет, становится темно. Меня переполняют внезапные сожаления. Мое сердце. Я никогда не смогу сказать Джону, что происходит с моим сердцем. Надеюсь, он знает. Надеюсь, он поймет.

Когда чья-то рука обхватывает мою грудь и скользит под мышку, это как кусочек рая.

Находясь в полной темноте, я знаю, что он там. Это Джон. Это его руки хирурга срывают с меня пальто, а руки капитана обхватывают и тянут наверх. Мы выныриваем на поверхность. Восхитительный воздух. Я глотаю его и давлюсь им.

— Джон, — бессвязно произношу я.

— Ты чертов дурачина, — отвечает он между собственными вздохами. Он обхватывает мою голову и подбородок, направляя меня к причалу. Я слышу крики, но разбираю только голос Джона. — Я держу тебя, — говорит он. И он держит. Я чувствую его руки, тянущие меня на причал.

Я распластался на деревянных досках, но Джон перевернул меня на бок, и меня вырвало рекой. Его ладони успокаивающе гладят мою спину, мое тело дрожит.

— Ты чертов гребаный идиот, — он поглаживает меня, потом проводит рукой по моему лицу.

Вокруг гудят голоса. Лестрейд смотрит на мою ногу и зовет врача. Вокруг нас ходят люди. Все это время Джон держит меня за руку.

Мой крутой парень спас меня.

_Вновь._

——————————

Ненавижу больницы. Джон настоял, чтобы мне осмотрели голову и лодыжку. Я позволил Джону вытащить гравий из моей левой руки. Любая причина, только чтобы он прикасался ко мне. Я бы предпочел, чтобы это он зашил меня и наложил пять швов на затылок. Его умелые пальцы были бы куда предпочтительнее. Джон обещает внимательно следить за мной из-за травмы головы. Никакого штыря, только гипс. Мне прописали антибиотики, так как я наглотался Темзы.

— Тебе повезло, что я успел вовремя. Я чуть было не обратился к твоей сети бездомных, чтобы они побыли нянькой, — говорит Джон.

— Слава богу, что есть Молли. Она всегда на подхвате, — сказал я. Джон настороженно смотрит на меня. — Или это Сандра?

— Майкрофт.

— _Майкрофт?_ Ты оставил Рози с Майкрофтом. Когда ты сказал, что найдешь кого-нибудь, я не думал, что ты попросишь моего брата.

— Шерлок, мы оба знаем, как сильно он ее любит. И, знаешь, он сам попросил. Нам повезло, что он у нас есть.

Я думаю, что мне повезло с Джоном Ватсоном. И с Молли. И с Лестрейдом. Даже с невыносимым братом. Мы выходим из такси перед домом 221Б. Вернее, Джон выходит, а я прыгаю.

— У меня все еще сохранилась трость. Я использую ее, чтобы держать шкаф открытым. Могу откопать ее и одолжить тебе.

Прежний Шерлок Холмс ответил бы что-нибудь язвительное. Этот Шерлок так не сделает. Он говорит:

— Я бы предпочел опереться на тебя.

Без малейших колебаний. Джон моргает, обнимает меня за талию и направляет меня. Мы вместе ковыляем вверх по лестнице. Пьяные ли, раненые или больные — все это повторение многих подобных случаев, когда мы опирались друг на друга и поднимались по этим лестницам.

Наверху меня охватывает ошеломляющая волна эмоций. Я чувствую себя Викторианской девой, падающей в обморок. Теперь я понимаю, почему Эвр отгородилась от мира. Эмоции пересиливают все. Они — бурлящий жар, воспламеняющие саму мою суть. Это огонь, который я не хочу тушить. Они не утягивают меня вниз, не топят. Их мучительно не хватало. Я предпочел бы иметь такую волну чувств. Вот он, обнимает меня рукой, так близко, но так далеко. У меня есть Джон, но он не мой.

_Но мог бы._

Я вижу это в его глазах, когда он закрывает дверь в нашу квартиру. В отсутствие Рози тут тихо. Я столько раз смотрел на его губы, но всегда отворачивался, когда он ловил меня за этим. Джон делает то же самое. Теперь мы оба смотрим на губы друг друга. Мы признаем это, но наши глаза как будто парализовало.

— Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя, — говорит Джон.

— Прошу тебя.

И он целует.

Шелли2 был прав. От прикосновения губ Джона — «душа горит» от поцелуя. Наше «дыхание смешивается», наши «вены стучат в унисон», мои «внутренние клетки кипят»3.

Я принадлежу ему, а он — мне. Он открывает рот. Его язык — мой пункт назначения.

Я задыхаюсь.

— Единый дух наш будет заключен в двух оболочках4.

— Это обезболивающие говорят за тебя или ты сам? — смеется Джон.

— Перси Шелли.

— Рад, что мы это прояснили, — смеется он и снова целует меня. — Как бы мне ни хотелось продолжить, нам нужно снять с тебя эту одежду. Тебе нужен душ и помощь. Я не хочу, чтобы ты упал.

Я краснею, думая о помощи Джона. А вот он совсем нет. На самом деле, он выглядит очень... восторженным. Он направляет меня через комнату, в ванную.

— Сними рубашку. Я сейчас вернусь с мешком для мусора, чтобы нога не намокла.

Когда он возвращается, я сижу на краю ванны и снимаю брюки. Он приносит пару банных полотенец и пару мочалок.

— Он в самом деле выместил свой гнев на твоем лице, — говорит Джон. — Как твоя голова?

— Болит, но все не так уж и плохо. У меня и раньше были сотрясения мозга.

Джон кивает нахмурившись. Я сказал что-то не то. Я не хотел поднимать этот вопрос.

— Джон, нет. Я знаю, что это был не ты. Это была Эвр. Я же тебе все объяснил.

— Я понимаю, что ты сказал об Эвр. Боже, Шерлок. Но _я_ сделал это. Это _я_ набросился на _тебя_. Я пнул тебя лежачего. Я мог бы винить Эвр до конца света за то, что она вбила мне в голову все эти мысли, но в конце концов я сделал это с тобой.

Я жду, когда он поможет мне стянуть брюки по гипсу. Он опускается передо мной на колени и нежно тянет их с ноги. Поднимает на меня взгляд и начинает обматывать мой гипс пакетом, делая его водонепроницаемым.

— Прости, — шепчет он. — Мне очень жаль. Я никогда больше не буду винить тебя.

Джон встает с колен и поворачивает кран, регулируя температуру. Он берет себя в руки, или пытается это сделать. Я решаюсь и снимаю трусы. Я бы отвлекся, если бы наши роли поменялись местами. Он останавливается и смотрит на меня. Оглядывает. В его взгляде нет похоти, но нечто гораздо более сильное, более глубокое.

Затем Джон начинает раздеваться. Я сижу и смотрю, как он расстегивает рубашку, снимает майку, снимает джинсы и трусы. Ни стыда, ни смущения. Я не могу отвести взгляд. Он прекрасен для меня, моя сокровенная фантазия. Исчезнувший загар и веснушки от солнца очерчивают его грудь, мерцающую тонкими золотистыми волосками. Шрам на его плече — как медаль за отвагу.

— Дай мне руку, — говорит он, — я помогу. Я держу тебя. Вот так... вот и все. Следи за ногой. С мешком она будет скользить. Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова упал и ударился головой. Я позабочусь о тебе.

Мы встаем под струи. Вода омывает нас обоих, и рука Джона удерживает меня. Он намыливает мочалку и тянется ко мне, но прежде целует мою руку. Его губы нежно прижимаются к каждому суставу. Вода теплая, но я дрожу. Он намыливает мне спину и бедра. Круговые движения и массаж пальцами расслабляет напряженные мышцы. То, что он прикасается ко мне так интимно, — это восторг, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, когда он тянется за шампунем. Боже, он моет мне волосы. Его уверенные пальцы втирают пену в кожу головы. Его руки врача заботятся о том, чтобы швы оставались сухими. Мы оба возбуждены, наши члены ударяются о ноги и ягодицы друг друга. Это самая изысканная пытка. Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, и очень огорчаюсь, когда он закрывает кран.

Он помогает мне выбраться. Ноги дрожат еще сильнее, чем, когда мы зашли. Он вытирает нас обоих. Я даже не могу попытаться сделать это сам. Я полностью поглощен моментом. Джон начинает сушить мне волосы, его пальцы энергично растирают кожу головы через полотенце. Это райское ощущение, и, когда Джон останавливается, я вынужден сдержать стон.

Я сделал это. Я все испортил. Он открывает рот, как будто хочет что-то сказать, но не произносит и слова. Мы молча стоим, пока он не откашливается, прочищая горло.

Я почти выпаливаю извинения, но сдерживаюсь. Сколько раз я игнорировал его слова, выдавал небрежные замечания, чтобы он не знал, что я чувствую, или что мне не безразличные его чувства. Я его игнорировал. Я даже заменил его воздушным шаром. Вот почему сейчас я жду. Никакого игнорирования, мне нужно слушать, потому что Джону нужно сказать.

— Я знаю, чего ты мне не сказал, — начинает он. — Я все понял.

Я счастлив от того, что он знает о моих чувствах.

— Эвр убила Мэри, чтобы отдать меня тебе.

Мои глаза в панике становятся больше. Это не то, что я думал. Это не обо мне. Это о Мэри.

Джон качает головой.

— Ты не можешь винить себя, и я никогда не буду винить тебя за это. Это никогда не было твоей виной. Я думаю о Мэри или о твоей сестре. Я мог бы ненавидеть их, но что толку? Они сами себя наказали. План Мэри бросить меня окончился ее смертью. Я много думал об этом — о том, что сделала с нами Эвр. Я попытался поискать внутри себя, чтобы понять почему. Что заставляет кого-то делать то, что сделала она? Потом мне вдруг пришло в голову: это не эксперимент. Это было стремлением Эвр выяснить что такое эмоции.

Он ведет меня через дверь в мою спальню. Откидывает одеяло и помогает забраться под него. Укладывает меня нагишом, и это ощущается, как самое естественное и рациональное действие, которое только можно совершить.

Идет обратно в ванную и выходит оттуда со своим халатом с шотландским узором.

— Майкрофт прислал сообщение. Сказал, что уже поздно, и планирует оставить Рози на ночь, — говорит Джон. — Привезет ее утром. Не удивлюсь, если он заставит Антею сбегать и купить ей шикарную кроватку.

Я верю, что Джон прав. Чувствую себя немного ошеломленным от того, что Майкрофт будет читать сказку на ночь сегодняшним вечером.

Он садится в кресло у моей кровати.

— Всегда крут, всегда на страже, — произношу я и почти говорю ему, чтобы он шел спать, что со мной все будет в порядке. Но он будет упрямо стоять на своем. Ему тоже нужно поговорить. Он никогда не разговаривает. Я понял, что, когда крутым парням в конце концов нужно сказать что-то, они просто берут и говорят.

— Во-первых, ты должен знать, что сам крут. Боже, посмотри на себя. То, как ты себя вел. Ты, блядь, сломал лодыжку, скидывая цементные башмаки!

Я вздыхаю.

— Это ты по-настоящему крут. Ты вытащил меня оттуда.

— По крайней мере, ты смог вырваться, — говорит Джон, и сжимает руки. — Несмотря на все, что она сделала с тобой, с нами, именно Эвр оказалась в ловушке. Теперь, когда твоя сестра может внезапно почувствовать все, что она сделала, все, что она планировала, всю боль — она поняла. Она открыла все это для себя. А когда она наконец поняла — это сделало ее пленницей собственного разума. Там, где она сейчас, должно быть, сущий ад, хуже, чем утонуть в колодце. После того, что она сделала, как может человек, который внезапно чувствует вину и сочувствие, когда-либо выбираться из такой глубокой ямы?

Сначала я не знаю, что ему ответить, но потом понимаю, что на этот раз логики будет недостаточно. Интересно, как много из его слов относится к нам.

Я протягиваю к нему руку, и он хватается за нее.

— Порой мы не можем выбраться. Иногда нам приходится полагаться на то, что кто-то другой вытащит нас, возьмет за руку, — его пожатие теплое и крепкое. Утешение и надежда окутывают меня. — И даже если мы отпустим ее, она всегда может быть предложена вновь.

Я понимаю, что он плачет, как и я.

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он. — Так долго люблю.

— Джон, — задушено произношу я. — Пожалуйста, ложись в постель.

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Я посижу здесь, — улыбается он, сидя рядом с моей кроватью. — Не знаю, смогу ли я доверять себе, если заползу к тебе.

Под задумчивым взглядом Джона я засыпаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> 1 — Glock GmbH (по-русски произносится Глок ГмбХ) — австрийская фирма — производитель оружия, основанная в 1963 году в Дойч-Ваграме (Deutsch-Wagram), городке неподалеку от Вены, Австрия. Названа по фамилии ее основателя — Гастона Глока. Наибольшую популярность приобрела за счет своих пистолетов, однако также производит ножи и пехотные лопатки.
> 
> 2 — Пе́рси Биш Ше́лли (англ. Percy Bysshe Shelley; 4 августа 1792, графство Суссекс — 8 июля 1822, утонул в Средиземном море между Специей и Ливорно) — английский писатель, поэт и эссеист. Один из классиков британского романтизма.
> 
> 3 — Я позволила себе выполнить перевод, более подходящий к ситуации, прошу не казнить. 
> 
> 4 — Шерлок цитирует строки из поэмы «Эпипсихидион» (англ. Epipsychidion) — 1821 г.  
> Оригинал и перевод можно прочитать тут: https://stihi.ru/2006/05/28-1240


	7. Просто сделай это

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: Топ!Шерлок. Если кого-то сквикает, то прошу пролистать момент уединения в спальне.

На следующее утро я просыпаюсь от хруста бекона. Острая боль пронзает скулу наискосок и за глазом. Я осторожно дотрагиваюсь до своего лица. Отек правой стороны лица повлиял на глаз — он заплыл и закрыт. Острая пульсирующая боль конкурирует с болью в лодыжке. Пришло время для новых обезболивающих.

Джон оставил свою трость прислоненной к кровати.

— Ха-ха-ха, Джон, — громко произношу в открытую дверь. Мне больно говорить. Мне больно двигаться. Даже губы больно облизать. Все болит.

Когда я пытаюсь встать, наличие трости уже не кажется плохой идеей.

Пользуюсь ванной без особых проблем, так как могу удержать свой вес, не перенося его на ногу с гипсом, благодаря трости. Мою руки, смотрю в зеркало. Я — сущий кошмар, и к тому же очень красочный: пятна и завихрения красных, пурпурных и синих тонов.

Ковыляю на кухню. Рози дома. А за столом сидит и пьет кофе Майкрофт. Джон в своем утреннем режиме многозадачности: проворно протягивает Рози остывший ломтик бекона и наполняет мою кружку кофе. Мое сердце бьется быстрее, когда я наблюдаю за обычным Джоном в джемпере и джинсах, который смотрит на меня с самой необычной улыбкой.

— Доброе утро, братец.

Голова раскалывается, но я справляюсь. Однако, похоже, даже с тростью в качестве поддержки, короткая прогулка по квартире оказалась слишком тяжела. Я прохромал мимо Майкрофта и заковылял к раковине. Джон наливает стакан воды и протягивает две таблетки болеутоляющего. Не могу поверить, что Джон действительно позволил им прописать «Кодеин», хотя доза небольшая. Майкрофт даже не бросает на меня задумчивый взгляд, когда я кладу их в рот.

— Майкрофт. Ты рано встал.

— С половины седьмого. Похоже, у нашей Рози свои внутренние часы. Кроме того, добрый доктор позвонил, чтобы проверить как она.

Я поворачиваюсь к Рози. Она видит меня, ее глаза становятся круглыми, нижняя губа дрожит. Я готовлюсь к тому, что она начнет рыдать. Но этого не происходит. Это как щелчок выключателя. Когнитивное развитие малышей должно включать в себя прозрения — по крайней мере, для нашей Рози. Она поняла, что это я.

— Папа, вавка, — говорит она, указывая пальцем.

— Вавка, — соглашаюсь я.

Допивая кофе, Майкрофт улыбается из-за своей чашки, потом осторожно ставит ее на стол.

— Я должен идти, — говорит он Рози. Встает, подходит к Рози и целует ее в макушку. — Позаботься об отце и папе ради дяди Майкрофта.

Рози поджимает губы и издает звуки поцелуя. Майкрофт подставляет ей щеку, и она одаривает его страстным поцелуем, который, к моему удивлению, Майкрофт не стирает.

Мы заканчиваем завтрак, и я слушаю, как Джон убирает на кухне, пока отдыхаю на диване и смотрю, как играет Рози. Я позволяю ей дотронуться до моего лица, затем указываю на свою ногу.

— Вавка, — повторяю я, чтобы напомнить. Я не уверен, понимает ли она, что ей не стоит пытаться танцевать на моей ноге или водить по ней свой игрушечный грузовик, но она серьезно кивает.

Джон выходит посмотреть на нас, держа в руке кухонное полотенце.

— Разве вы не пойдете с Рози в парк? — спрашиваю я.

— Я думал остаться сегодня дома.

— Не стоит волноваться, Джон. Рози ожидает прогулок, особенно в такую хорошую погоду. Мобильный будет рядом со мной, если что-то понадобится. Я обещаю оставаться на диване и просто отдыхать.

С неохотой, Джон отводит Рози в парк в одиночку. Она не совсем понимает, почему я не могу пойти с ними. Похоже, для малышей «вавка» — не оправдание.

Проходит меньше получаса после их ухода, когда я впадаю в панику. Он не поцеловал меня, пожелав доброго утра. Я не поцеловал его, когда они уходили. Что, если Джон передумал? Нет, он этого не сделает. Или сделает? Может быть это я что-то сделал.

Или не сделал. Почему я не ответил ему тем же? Вчера вечером он сказал, что любил меня все это время, а я ничего не сказал в ответ.

Я решаю исправить это, когда он вернется. Сижу, постукивая тростью Джона по полу, и жду. Когда я слышу, как они поднимаются по лестнице, то задерживаю дыхание.

Джон открывает дверь и опускает Рози на пол, она бросается прямо ко мне. Предвидя столкновение, я быстро хватаю трость Джона и встаю лицом к двери. Рози останавливается у моих ног.

— Вавка, — говорит она, указывая вниз.

— Есть кое-что, что я хотел сказать. Всегда хотел сказать, — одна сторона моего рта не работает нормально. Я замираю. — Я...

Джон выжидающе смотрит на меня. Рози гладит меня по ноге.

— Я… люблю тебя. 

— Боже, какое облегчение! — говорит Джон. — Я не хотел менять ее имя на Шерлок. Одного в доме вполне достаточно.

——————————

В тот вечер, когда мы уложили Рози спать и я закончил читать ей сказку, Джон стоит за дверью их комнаты. Он потягивается и потирает спину. Я не уверен, ждет ли он меня, чтобы помочь спуститься по лестнице, или у него есть другая причина, вселяющая в меня надежду.

— Это была долгая неделя. Я знаю, ты не думаешь, что тебе нужно много спать, но уверен, что ты устал, — говорит он.

Я киваю и зеваю в ответ. И вдруг, чувствуя себя уставшим, хромая подхожу к Джону.

Он постукивает по дверному косяку рукой и кусает губы, решая, стоит ли о чем-то спрашивать. Я почти уверен, что знаю, что за вопрос, хотя часто ошибаюсь, когда речь заходит о сердечных делах.

— У меня все еще сотрясение мозга. Мне может понадобиться, чтобы ты понаблюдал за мной, — предлагаю я.

— Да, я и сам об этом думал.

— Но тебе не стоит снова спать в том кресле. У тебя болит спина. Ты можешь спать рядом со мной. Кровать достаточно большая. Мы можем принести радионяню в мою комнату, — я замолкаю, вспоминая, что еще он сказал мне прошлой ночью. — И, если ты ничего не сможешь с собой поделать, я вовсе не против.

— Ты не против, — повторяет Джон и облизывает губы.

— Нет, совсем нет, — я снова зеваю, мне больно, и я вздрагиваю. Я вижу беспокойство на лице Джона, хотя предпочел бы видеть нечто другое. — Я внезапно смертельно устал. Не возражаешь, если мы сейчас ляжем спать?

— Ни капельки.

Иду в ванную первым, тщательно чищу зубы. Опухоль спала, но одна сторона моего лица стала еще более яркой, с добавлением зелени к синему, красному и лиловому.

Прежде чем впустить Джона, я, шатаясь, протираю полотенцем другие ключевые места.

Джон напевает в ванной, а я раскачиваюсь рядом с кроватью, не зная, что делать с одеждой. Я предпочитаю спать без нее. Решаю так и сделать. Наконец-то выбравшись из спортивных штанов, я забираюсь под одеяло и жду.

Тихо входит Джон с радионяней в руке. Он вставляет ее в розетку рядом с прикроватным столиком.

Я поворачиваюсь на бок и смотрю, как он снимает мокасины и стаскивает джинсы, затем наступает очередь футболки. Однако трусы остаются. Мышцы на его бедрах напрягаются, когда он низко наклоняется и выпрямляется, прежде чем подойти к кровати. Он проскальзывает под одеяло рядом со мной и прижимается ближе.

Я никогда не думал, что Джону понравится лежать на краю кровати, но это пример того, как отыскать комфорт в дискомфорте, особенно когда он крепко обнимает меня, чтобы не упасть.

Одиночество — вот что у меня было. Это не должно повториться. Одиночество никогда не защищало меня. Это была ложь.

— Не могу поверить, что я здесь, — говорит он. Его усы колются, когда он трется лицом в основании моей шеи.

Я тоже не могу в это поверить.

Мы обнимаем друг друга. Он вдыхает, затем прерывисто выдыхает, и вся боль уходит.

В блоге было правильно сказано: БАМФ — просто сделай это. Его язык скользит по моей разгоряченной коже чуть ниже уха. Я вздрагиваю от прохладного прикосновения воздуха после лихорадочно-горячего облизывания. Джон находит новый участок кожи на моей шее. Боже, я теряю сознание от ощущения слюны и его дыхания. Джон-целитель облизывает чувствительный порез на челюсти.

Я перекатываюсь с боку на спину, и Джон встает с ненадежного края кровати, накрывая меня собой. Он тяжелее, чем кажется. Крепкий. Никогда не думал, что увижу его таким. Его кожа касается моей. Она мягкая, а тонкие волоски щекочут. Он приподнимается и смотрит вниз, мне в глаза. Я не знаю, что я ожидаю увидеть в них, но этого там нет. На его губах играет порочная улыбка, а голубые глаза сияют. Неожиданная тяжесть его тела исчезает. Вместо того чтобы прижаться ко мне, он нависает, балансирует надо мной с превеликой осторожностью. Наши тела просто скользят. Бедра и грудь соприкасаются, между нами только дыхание.

Он дразнит меня.

Мне это нравится.

Он облизывает губы. Предвестник длинного мазка языком по грудной клетке. Над моим сердцем. Мне нравятся руки Джона. То, как спокойно и уверенно его пальцы исследуют каждый мускул и каждое ребро. Он проверяет меня, убеждается, что я исцеляюсь и исследует те части меня, к которым он никогда не прикасался.

Его смелые руки предоставляют мне разрешение касаться когда-то запретных для меня мест. Пальцами нежно перебираю шелковистые волосы Джона. С каждым его стоном я продолжаю целовать его шею, не в силах удержаться.

Умелый язык Джона отвлекает меня на мгновение, сворачивает с пути, прикасается к правому соску. Поглаживает и дразнит его. Я не могу удержаться и пытаюсь получить больше контакта с его кожей. Прижимаюсь к Джону, но он держит меня за бедра, замедляя, давая возможность своему коварному языку исследовать новый маршрут вниз по моему животу.

Я чувствую его губы, когда он улыбается мне в пах. Это опьяняет и заставляет меня задуматься, что он планирует дальше.

Он легко находит дорогу. Мне и раньше было интересно, делал ли когда-нибудь это Джон. Мои пальцы продолжают гладить волосы и кожу головы Джона повторяя движения его языка на яйцах. Я знаю, что это действительно не минет. Это лучше. Вместо этого он набрасывается на член. Резкие щелчки чередуются с нежными. Он проводит кончиком языка по уретре, а затем прижимает его к стволу. Мои всхлипы и стоны только усиливают страсть Джона, и он щелкает языком над и под крайней плотью. Мне уже недостаточно гладить лишь волосы, я хочу коснуться его всего, почувствовать член в своих руках. Заставить его кричать так же, как он заставляет кричать меня.

Я собираюсь предложить это, когда Джон нежно помогает мне перевернуться на живот. Он раздвигает половинки и облизывает. _Там._

Внезапно я не могу дышать. Это слишком. Джон сразу же замечает, как напрягаются в панике мышцы.

— Шерлок! Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он, садясь. На его лице беспокойство.

У меня перехватывает дыхание.

— Я в порядке, только, можем мы...

— Я думал, тебе будет сложно двигаться.

— Знаю, что не сильно подвижен, но ты увидишь, что я могу быть изобретательным.

Он снимает трусы, потом встает передо мной на четвереньки. Я этого не ожидал. Я дрожу, но полон решимости сделать это. Поглаживаю его бедра руками, и Джон со стоном опускается на локти. Угол заманчивый.

Я проскальзываю между его ног и решаю попробовать его. У него удивительно упругие ягодицы. Я раздвигаю их и облизываю от копчика и ниже, затем вокруг мышечного отверстия. Это непристойно и изысканно. Я провожу языком по входу. Он скручивает кулаками простыни и хватает ртом воздух.

Джон стонет. Он мокрый от моей слюны, а я твердый как камень. Красивый толстый член Джона прижат к животу. Я делаю то, что так долго хотел сделать — дотрагиваюсь до него. Начинаю с того, что провожу пальцами по всей длине, а затем крепко сжимаю. Он дергает бедрами и ругается, пока я его поглаживаю. Зарывается лицом в матрас, заглушая стоны.

Я знаю, что Джон очарован моими губами, поэтому оставляю там поцелуй.

— О, боже, Шерлок! — Джон протягивает руку и кидает в меня чем-то. Тюбик смазки. Я всегда хотел его, но воображал, что он будет сверху. Не стоит удивляться, особенно после того, что прочитал о крутых парнях. Для них отдать контроль — большой кайф.

— Для начала я хочу почувствовать эти длинные пальцы внутри себя, — рычит он.

Я никогда не делал этого раньше, но прочитал достаточно и посмотрел несколько порнофильмов Джона. Выдавливаю смазку на пальцы, но прежде чем погрузить их внутрь, вновь раздвигаю его половинки, еще раз облизываю его сморщенное отверстие и вонзаюсь в него языком.

В этом положении мой гипс не имеет никакого значения; он позади, вместе с любой болью. Интересно, всегда ли секс — это способ отвлечься от боли, от неприятностей? Нет, это больше, чем отвлечение внимания. Я вдруг понимаю привлекательность секса. Он лучше любого опиата. Но дело не только в этом. В том, с кем я сейчас.

Я люблю его. Он любит меня. До этого момента я никогда не понимал, каково это может быть, чем мы можем стать друг для друга.

Тем не менее это сложно — поглаживать член, одновременно пытаясь просунуть палец. Вздыхаю. Я должен сделать выбор. Джон стонет, когда я перестаю ему надрачивать. Я вознаграждаю его, проникая указательным пальцем. Он теплый, такой теплый внутри.

Грандиозность того, что мы делаем, грозит сокрушить меня, поэтому я концентрируюсь на красоте того, что вижу перед собой. Сгибаю пальцы и ощупываю его изнутри, вынимая и погружая их в тесное отверстие. Удивительно ощущать, как начинают дрожать ноги Джона, и мне становится интересно, не собирается ли он кончить. Я добавляю средний палец, сгибаю и поворачиваю их внутри. Джон замирает. _Превосходно._

— Шерлок, — выдыхает он, — если ты собираешься трахнуть меня, то лучше сделай это. Скорее.

Его слова пронзают меня, посылая толчок прямо к члену. Я с трудом сдерживаю вздох. _Да, лучше любого наркотика._

— Сделай это, — повторяет он. Мышцы крепко сжимают мои пальцы.

Перед глазами вспыхивают искры, и я чувствую покалывание, проносящееся вверх и вниз по рукам и ногам. Сердце колотится. Я убираю пальцы и прижимаю головку члена к отверстию, медленно проскальзывая внутрь. Наклоняюсь вперед и удивляюсь, как хорошо мы подходим друг другу; как мои впадины заполняют его выпуклости. Я живу ради его хныканья, погружаясь глубже. Я полностью внутри, окруженный теплом.

Он вжимается в меня. Хочет, чтобы я вошел как можно глубже.

— Шевелись, — приказывает Джон.

 _Такой властный! Хорошо, мистер БАМФ._ Толкаюсь бедрами в ответ.

— Вот так. Еще.

Я снова толкаюсь. Ловлю ритм. Медленно, уверенно, настойчиво. С каждым толчком Джон сильнее насаживается на мой член. Я хватаю его за бедра, притягивая еще ближе. Джон уже поднял голову от матраса, но она низко свисает между рук. Его дыхание прерывисто.

Я обхватываю его член и поглаживаю в ритме толчков бедрами.

Знаю, что у меня нет в этом опыта, но полагаю, что все делаю правильно. Джон практически мычит, и мне кажется, что я лечу. Я понимаю, что мы оба вот-вот кончим, когда ощущаю, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Это не так просто с гипсом.

Я удивляюсь тому, что могу почувствовать его пульс через его член. Мы оба дрожим, и он выплескивается мне на руку и на простыни. У меня перед глазами взрываются фейерверки, и я кончаю глубоко внутри него. Внезапно все, чего я хочу — это поцеловать его. Это мучение! Я должен его поцеловать! Это похоже на соревнование, вывернуть тела так, чтобы рты встретились.

Мы вытягиваем на кровати руки и ноги, ожидая, пока придет в норму дыхание. Я поворачиваю голову и смотрю в эти доверяющие глаза.

— Много лет назад ты сказал, что романтические отношения сделают меня полноценным человеком, — говорю я. — Я долго думал над этими словами. Ты же знаешь, что это была не она. Это всегда был ты, но я обнаружил, что ни от одного человека никогда не следует ожидать, что он дополнит другого. Прежде чем ты полюбишь, по-настоящему полюбишь кого-то, ты должен сначала стать полноценной личностью. Мне потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять это. Но я могу сказать однозначно, что теперь я полноценен.

— Когда это ты вдруг стал таким мудрым, когда дело дошло до любви?

— Наблюдал за другими, но главное, я должен был заглянуть внутрь себя и признать, что я достоин любви.

— Ты достоин. Ты всегда был достоин этого.

Он целует меня перед сном. И, хотя у меня нет сверхспособностей, я уверен, что поцелуи Джона Ватсона принадлежат ему.

Наверху крепко спит Рози, и мы тоже засыпаем.

——————————

На следующий вечер мы все вместе сидим на диване и смотрим _«_ _Маленькое Королевство Бена и Холли»_ 1, когда возвращается миссис Хадсон с шумом и грохотом. Рози, вне себя от радости, спрыгивает с дивана и обнимает ее за ноги.

Она любит Марту, как и я.

Наблюдая за ними, я думаю, как важно, чтобы я начал говорить это людям. Я — не Эвр. Я — не Майкрофт.

— Миссис Хадсон, — говорю я, — так чудесно, что вы вернулись.

— Боже мой, — говорит она, пританцовывая подходя к дивану, на котором мы сидим с Джоном. Она касается моего лица, и я вздрагиваю. — Что с тобой случилось? Неприятности всегда находят тебя, или ты находишь их. Не уверена, что из этого. Но я вижу, что Джон цел и невредим. Ты в хорошем настроении для того, кто выглядит так, будто мир перевернул тебя с ног на голову и избил до полусмерти.

— Мне есть чему радоваться, даже если болят кости.

Отпуск придал ей дополнительный блеск, и новые жемчужные серьги.

Она переводит взгляд с меня на Джона, потом на мою спальню.

— Я не верю в это, — она прикрывает ладонью рот, вскрикивает и хлопает в ладоши, как школьница.

Иногда я подозреваю, что она лучший детектив.

— Вижу, вам не понадобится дополнительное пространство! По крайней мере, если вы не захотите лишнюю комнату. _Наконец-то_ , мои мальчики! Вместе.

Джон широко улыбается и берет меня за руку, проводя большим пальцем по костяшкам пальцев.

Она счастлива, пока не замечает весь этот беспорядок на кофейном столике.

— Ты по-прежнему не следишь за порядком без меня, — говорит она, поднимая грязную тарелку. — Что это? — спрашивает она, беря записку. — Стихотворение? Любовное стихотворение!

— Да. Будьте с ним поосторожнее, — говорю я. — Это мое сердце.

——————————

Проходит неделя, прежде чем Джон разрешает мне пойти с ними в Риджентс-Парк. Я мог бы сделать это еще несколько дней назад.

Рози бежит к качелям. Он сажает ее на те, что в виде корзины, с защитой спереди.

— Она учится качаться самостоятельно, — говорит он и садится [на качели](https://ibb.co/1Jc90KY) рядом с ней. Я решаю занять место рядом с Джоном.

Рози, похоже, поняла идею. Она набирает скорость, ее светлые кудри развиваются на ветру.

— Я впечатлен, — произношу я. Так и есть, но я также немного разочарован, что не был с ними в тот момент, когда все уроки Джона, наконец-то, оказались успешными. Еще одна веха в жизни Рози. По крайней мере, я присутствовал при ее первых шагах.

Наблюдая за тем, как она раскачивается, я понимаю, что буду рядом и увижу много других этапов: завязывание шнурков, чтение первых слов, первый день в школе и ее первый химический набор. Мы что-нибудь сделаем сами. Я буду разворачивать каждое воспоминание и прятать его в своем сердце, чтобы сохранить в безопасности.

Джон начинает раскачиваться рядом с ней с той же скоростью. Я делаю тоже самое. Вскоре мы уже раскачиваемся в унисон и смеемся.

После этого мы кормим уток и лебедей. Один из лебедей-самцов [закидывает лапу на спину](https://ibb.co/nrd9TWw)2 и плавает изящными кругами вокруг своей пары. На поверхность воды поднимаются кольцами пузырьки воздуха и окружают их. Круги на воде растут и исчезают, а лебеди обнимаются, лаская друг друга длинными изящными шеями.

Джон крепко сжимает мою руку.

Впервые за долгое время я не чувствую себя одиноким. Я улыбаюсь Джону и Рози и знаю, что больше никогда не буду один.

— Они создают пару на всю жизнь, — произносит Джон.

Я сжимаю его руку в ответ и говорю:

— Да.

**От Автора:**

Мне всегда немного грустно, когда заканчиваю рассказ. Знаю, у меня есть читатели, которые чувствуют то же самое. Я знаю, что чувствую себя так же, когда заканчиваю читать фанфик, выхода глав которого я ожидала неделями и месяцами (а в некоторых случаях и годами, как в случае с фиком bittergreens «Над водами глубокими» (Over Fathoms Deep). Кажется, я буду рыдать в три ручья, когда он закончится). Во всяком случае, давайте вытрем слезы и успокоимся, зная, что в этой версии Шерлок и Джон обрели счастье, которого они так заслуживают.

Да, Леннон и Маккартни были правы: «И в итоге ты получаешь ровно столько любви, сколько отдал» (цитата из песни «The End» (рус. «Конец»), группы The Beatles, написанная Полом Маккартни _(официально — Полом Маккартни и Джоном Ленноном) для альбома Abbey Road. Является последней песней, записанной всем коллективом группы и последней песней в трек-листе альбома. – прим. пер.)_.

Я так много могу рассказать о процессе и решении сделать Джона БАМФ и вытащить его в центр этой истории, но все это сведется к том, на что я предпочту потратить свои последние слова: игровая площадка как метафора.

Мы начнем с качелей-каруселей и контролем Джоном Рози и ее безопасностью, которую Шерлок сравнивает со своим собственным сердцем. Они поднимаются и опускаются, быстро и медленно, и контроль их зависит от его большого старого мозга. Шерлок замечает, как хорошо Джон сдерживает свои движения с Рози, как он находится рядом с ней, а не сидит на другом конце качелей. Его сердце уверено и спокойно. Пока ее зад покоится на твердом дощатом сидении, и она может взлететь и рухнуть вниз, Джон этого никогда не допустит. К сожалению, с Шерлоком все не так, и он отмечает это в рассказе. Ну да, Шерлок признает, что он сначала спрыгнул, но он пытался защитить Джона. Когда же Джон спрыгнул — это была последняя капля.

Все дело в доверии (или его отсутствии). Шерлок доверяет Джону свою защиту. Он слишком доверяет Джону в мире Моффтисов. Джон намеренно спрыгнул со своего конца, когда Шерлок был на самой высокой точке в воздухе. После того как Шерлок упал, Джон пнул лежащего на полу Шерлока. Я ненавижу это. Я не думаю, что Джон мог бы это сделать. Вот почему я включила Эвр в эту историю как того, кто столкнул Джона с его конца. Но мы не можем винить Эвр за все причиненное зло. Я думаю, что больший вред Джон причинил сердцу Шерлока. Он заставил его понять, что оно у него есть, а затем сломал его, проигнорировав его любовь. Здесь детская площадка должна стать чем-то большим, чем Работа.

Честно говоря, когда я писала это, мне было интересно остались ли еще качели на Британских игровых площадках. Они почти все исчезли со школьных площадок в Соединенных Штатах. Почему? Их сочли опасными. Разве это не то, чем мы так часто наслаждаемся? Качели-карусели (или teeter totters, как называем их мы, американцы) в подавляющем большинстве случаев стали причиной огромного количества травм на игровой площадке. С 2009 по 2014 год исследование, проведенное комиссией по безопасности потребительских товаров США, показало, что сорок шесть процентов всех травм на детской площадке происходят от этой поднимающейся и опускающейся доски. Подвесные качели и горки заняли второе и третье места с двенадцатью и одиннадцатью процентами соответственно. Отсюда и демонтаж качелей со многих школьных площадок.

Эм, так что насчет этих подвесных качелей? Это то, во что превратились отношения Шерлока и Джона. Шерлок научился любить себя, доверять себе. Он становится цельным, когда принимает самого себя таким, какой он есть. Он независим на своих собственных качелях. Если он запутается в веревках от качелей, то может пострадать. Если он спрыгнет, когда будет слишком высоко, то тоже может пострадать. В отличие от качелей-каруселей, речь идет о его действиях. Совместно с Рози Джон сажает ее на детские качели, соответствующие ее возрасту. Он учит ее качаться, а потом отпускает ее, разрешая ей качаться так высоко и быстро, как только она может. Подумайте о свободе полета высоко в воздухе. Пока она и Шерлок держатся крепко, они оба находятся в относительной безопасности сидения качелей. Наконец, они втроем качаются рядом и в унисон, независимо, но вместе. В безопасности с теми, кого они любят.

Спасибо всем за то, что прочитали историю и позволили мне сказать последние слова. Я благодарна всем вам. В такие времена мы нужны друг другу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:
> 
> 1 — «Маленькое Королевство Бена и Холли» (англ. Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom) — британский мультсериал для детей дошкольного и школьного возраста, выпущенный в эфир в апреле 2009 года. Мультсериал транслируется телеканалами Nickelodeon и «Карусель» в 43 странах, в том числе в России и Балтии. На данный момент вышло 104 серии, каждая продолжительностью около 11 минут.  
> Шоу создано Невилом Эстли и Марком Бейкером и спродюсировано Филом Дэвисом в Astley Baker Davies Limited — студии, отвечающей за мультсериал Свинка Пеппа.  
> Действия мультсериала происходят в лесу, где живут эльфы, феи, гномы и ведьма. Иногда они попадают в забавные ситуации.  
> Мультсериал имеет высокие рейтинги во многих странах. В 2015-2016 годах его популярность возросла в Латинской Америке, а также в Австралии, Испании и Италии.  
> В продаже имеется множество связанных с мультсериалом товаров: игрушки, канцелярские принадлежности, одежда, обувь, зонты, кондитерские изделия и т.п. Осенью 2012 года по мотивам мультсериала в Великобритании была создана театральная постановка. Посмотреть можно тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwxHYA7ehos 
> 
> 2 — Причины для этого могут быть самые разные, начиная от того что птица по очереди может греть лапки, мерзнущие в холодной воле или пытаться «смыть» паразитов, проникших под оперение, и заканчивая тем что это является элементом лебединого брачного танца (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJWw5tD5Dek)


End file.
